Forever Lasting
by little21
Summary: What happens when Max gets pregnant? Drama, suspense, maybe even a little cheating. Everything comes collapsing down. Will Max and Fang be able to carry the weight or get crushed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! This is my first Max gets Preggo thingy. I just read some and they inspired me! So yeah! Enjoy my Max gets pregnanto story novel thingy-mah-bobber!**_

_**Chapter 1 -**_

_**Max's POV**_

" Your what?" He asked, his eyes bulged, face went ghost white. I bit my lip and looked away from his surprised gaze.

" Im sorry" I whispered, tears came to my eyes. He was going to leave me. He didn't want a baby. Fang stepped forward, taking me into his arms and pulling me close to his chest.

" Don't be" He cool breath chilled my neck.

" Your not mad" I ask, looking up into his dark eyes " Your not going to leave me in shame?"

" Never"

**[ This is 8 months later! Max is gunna be OOC just warning you! ]**

" Maaaaaxxx!" I groaned. What did they want? Can't a pregnant 15 year old get some rest?

" Max!" Angel scrambled into my room, her blonde curls were messy and tangled.

" Whats wrong Angel?" I hoisted my self off the bed and hobbled over to her. I wiped a tear from her cheek.

" Gazzy and Iggy are blowing things up again, and it set my old teddy bear on fire" She whined. She held up a small, smoking bear.

" Oh Angel" I picked up the bear. Her big blue eyes sparkled with tears. Oh, you hurt my baby, your dead. I stomped out of the room.

" Max..?" Fang backed out of my way as I made my furiously creeped out of the house. Iggy and Gazzy waved at me instantly, both coated with ash.

" What the hell do you think your doing!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. My clenched my fists, ready to attack any one of them to protect my baby. Angel, not my actually baby.

" You stop blowing stuff up! Your hurting my both my babies, im tried and..and.." Tears grew in my eyes, overflowing. Iggy dropped the unlit bomb he was holding and ran over to me.

" Im sorry Max, We aren't trying to upset you. There is nothing to do and, Well Gazzy and I are bored...and..." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

" Fucking hormones" I whisper, breaking loose from his awkward grip. " Just clean up...and go do something" They both nodded.

Fucking Hormones

_**I know I know! Short first chapter im sorry! Ill makes laters ones longer...much longer haha..Review pleaazz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride but one day JP will give it to me.**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Max's POV**_

"Ultimate Ride!" Gazzy Shouted, throwing his hands above his head.

" Ultimate?" I asked as Fang chuckled.

" Your Maximum Ride so he can be Ultimate Ride!" Gazzy smiled, obviously proud of himself. I couldn't name my baby boy, or girl Ultimate. What what their nickname be? Ulti? Mate? Oh god, Im not naming her Ultimate. Or him, either one.

" I don't think so" Fang said for me. He gave me a wink then pulled me closer to his chest. Nudge scrunched up her face, the face she made when she was thinking.

" I got one" Ella sais, speaking up " We could name him or her Minimum"

" What?" Gazzy and Angel asked together, confusion spread across their faces.

" Your Maximum ride" She pointed to me " He or She can be Minimum Ride, like Maximum and Minimum"

" I love it!" Nudge squealed. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

I looked up at Fang who was grinning. I could tell he liked it to. Maximum and Minimum. It was so perfect it wasn't even funny. Actually it was funny.

" Maximum and Minimum" Angel sung skipping around the room " It works for a boy and a girl" The whole room laughed and Angel blushed. Her droopy, sad mood has disappeared. Totally forgotten about the old teddy bear.

" Dinner!" Iggy shouted, entering to room with a huge pot of spaghetti. I was the first on my feet and to the table, mouth watering, eyes eager. He scooped some onto my plate and I scarfed it down before anyone else could stick their forks in it.

" Damn Girl" He laughed.

" Don't cuss" Angel mumbled, mouth full of noodles. I laughed, already stuffing my face with my second helping. It was a shocker that everyone was in a good mood today, especially after the whole blowing up Angels beloved old teddy bear. After everyone was fed and showered, we all separated and went to our own rooms.

"Permission to sleep with you tonight?" Fang asked, peaking inside my room.

" Beside me not on top" I giggled. Fang eyebrows rose high on his forehead and I busted out into a fit of laughs. We both knew he didn't mean it that way. He slid up next to me and put his hand around my shoulder, the other one on Minimum.

" I love OUR baby" He whispered in my ear, his cold breath chilling my neck.

" I love you" I murmured back.

"Debatable" I smiled and snuggled deeper into his arm. A spot I never wanted to move from. He always made me feel like a queen. He began stroking my hair, making slow circles on Minimum. Every once in awhile she would kick, and Fang would chuckle. I'm thoroughly convinced its a small baby girl. A small bouncy baby girl with my chocolate eyes and Fang's long black hair. The perfect little thing you could ever see. Little dimples, pale creamy skin. It made me giddy every time I thought about it. My sweet baby. MY only baby. The door suddenly burst open and little Angel stood in the doorway. She wore a long purple silk night gown, her wispy blonde hair in a ponytail.

" I though I was your baby!" She cried, tears pouring down her face.

" Oh Angel" I said hopping off the bed, my ginormous belly slowing me down.

" No!" She cried " I've heard enough! You obviously don't love me!"

"Thats not true...I..I " I stuttered. Angel shook her head, her sweet baby face broken, and upset. She ran to my window and hopped out, soaring off in the cascade of blackness.

" Angel" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I sank to the floor, shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Fang jumped off the bed and pulled me into his arms.

" Shh" He cooed, stroking my hair. I wiped my nose and looked up. Fang smiled at me his usually dark eyes, sort of lighting up. " She'll get over it"

" No she won't" I mumbled " She'll hold it against me forever" I shook my head and snuggled deeper into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and smiled into my hair.

" Just give it time" He rubbed my belly and murmured Minimum over and over.

_**I know! another short one im sorry im sorry just kill me then why don't ya! No im jk then I wouldn't be able to continue writing R&R pleeaazz**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 hoorah! Max's Pregnancy contiinues..on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride but I do own Minimum Ride!**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Fang's POV**_

I swear to god if anyone makes Max cry again I'm going to kill them. She cries almost every day. Mostly because Angel disappeared. But, If Iggy cooks something she doesn't want she bursts into tears, if anyone says anything mildy mean to Max then she bursts out in heavy sobs. It drives me nuts and all I can do is hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok, which if soon going to get old.

" Can we go baby shopping!" Nudge begged, tugging on Max's arm.

" We can't" Max yawned, laying down on the couch, her feet in my lap

" Why not!" Nudge whined, her big brown eyes begging.

" We don't know if its a boy or a girl" I murmur. Nudge only frowned and snuggled deeper into the crease of the couch

" We'll know soon enough Iggy mumbled, shoving a pretzel in his mouth.

" Shut up Iggy!" Max screeched, her face turning scarlet. Iggy held in his hands up in defense and scooted farther back down the couch. Its not like she was looking forward to pushing a baby out. Ugh, it makes me feel weird just thinking about it. Max shifted around, pushing her belly, trying get comfortable.

" Ugh, freaking baby" She muttered. Nudge giggled, tugging on Max's hair so she could braid it.

" Little Minimum. Oh!" Nudge has began to burst. " Didn't Dr. Martinez say the baby is coming soon? Ohh! thats so exciting in gunna be an aunt! Oh! I hope its a girl! Pink dresses and little bows! Or a boy! Little cars and blue jumpers! Oh I can't wait!" Nudge paused on braiding Max's hair and shook her hands in excitement.

" Oh Nudge" Max sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose like I do. The jumpy brown girl only giggled louder and smiled bigger, resuming with her braiding.

" I just love the fact of having a little baby around here. The pitter-patter of little baby feet just echos in my mind! Sorry Max im just excited. " Nudges Smile turned into a frown " You don't seem that happy about it"

Max sighed and looked up at Nudge, her hair slipping from her fingers.

" I don't know Nudge, your not the pregnant one, are you?"

" Oh I wish I was pregnant Max" Nudge said a matter o' factly. Max's eyebrows rose as Nudge glanced at Iggy who has a smirk stretched across his face.

" Oh please don't tell me" Max drew circles on her belly with her finger. Nudge said nothing, only uncontrollable giggles seeped through her talkative mouth.

" Tell you what?" Iggy stared forward, his shoulders raising up then dropping. Max rolled her eyes then looked down at Angel who was rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

" What?" Nudge asked, her face turning as pale as a black girls face could.

" Oh nothing" Angel winked. Nudge relaxed and winked back. Oh something was going on.

_**Max's POV**_

Oh hell no. Oh hell no no no no no. Nudge cannot be with Iggy. No way in hell, no way in heaven, no way ever! Fang chuckled at the startled look on my face and Nudge skipped from the room.

" They can't be together" I hissed at him. He only chuckled again and patted my knee.

" You can't stop the power of love babe"

My eyes bulged and everyone laughed. What was so funny? I don't want little innocent Nudge getting all mized up in Iggy is that so bad.

" Well I'm going to take a nap then" I said, hoisting myself off the old stuffy couch. I winced as a sliver of pain shot down my back. Oh god Minimum don't do this to me please. I wrapped my arms around my belly and hobbled to my room. I looked back at Fang longing gaze. Those eyes that told me to come back. I ignore those eyes. When I got to my room I shut and locked the door. I didn't need anyone bugging me. I shut the window and closed the curtains.

" Maaaxxxx!" Gazzy banged on my door. I yanked it open and scowled.

" What!"

" Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to play scrabbled"

" Fuck off" I slammed the door in his face. Turning around and then scrambling to open in again. " Im sorry Gazzy! I didn't mean that!" I stuttered.

" Its ok Max" The Gasman smiled " I know you have pregnancy hormones"

" No, it was so mean of me" Tear began to well up in my eyes unwillingly. Ah crap! Stupid hormones. I wiped my face as the waterworks began tospill.

" Don't cry Max!" Gazzy Said quickly.

" Im sorry" I whimpered, I wiped my eyes and sniffled. " Im just a little..."

" Sensitive" He finished for me. I nodded and smiled. He winked at me and skipped away. My heart swelled. That kid was so sweet and forgiving. Well, sometimes. I shut the door and and practically flung myself onto my bed, sinking deep into the world of dreams as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**[ later that night, P.S Max is very OOC but she'll get better through out the story, no with the story!] **

I woke up in a cold sweat. My hair and clothes stuck to my sweaty body. I gasped looking around, notcing Fang wasn't next to me. Hmm, I expected him to peep in and snuggle up next to me like he usually does. I peeked at the clock, reading 6:00 am. Oh yay! Angel was probably awake. I shot out of bed and into Nudge and Angel's room, only to find it empty. Where was everyone. I scampered into Fang's room, also empty. Where the hell was everybody. I checked the living room, nothing but the same ole' limp furniture

" Hello?" I asked. No one answered, not even a sound.

" Where the hell is everybody" I muttered. I looked around then gasped. What if they were captured by Erasers and taken back to the school! Oh god oh god! I looked around, my breathing rising higher and higher. I sank to the floor, my belly not allowing me to pull me knees close to me. I closed my eyes. What was I going to do? What was going on.

" Max?" I opened my eyes and gasped.

**Ohhhh cliffie! Sorry I needed something good =] R&R pleaazz BTW I know ive said this a million times Max is million times OOC. Anyways do you like the name Minimum? I though it was coolio tell me and stuff REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray chapter 4!Im eager to whip these chapters out so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride but One day, one day I will.**

**Chapter 4 - **

**Fang's POV**

**[ BTW this is when Max was sleeping, before she woke up to see everyone was mysteriously gone] **

" We shouldn't leave Max all alone" Ella said, placing an earring in her right ear. She had arrived a little after Max fell asleep.

" She'll be pissed If we wake her" Iggy said pointing out the obvious

" Then lets go!" The Gasman yelled in exasperation. The whole room burst out in a fit of shushing.

" Geez" He muttered, smoothing down his always messy hair. I hoisted myself off the couch and kicked the window open

" Everybody out, I don't want Max waking up anytime soon" I grumbled, pointing out the window. One after one they all filed out. Iggy held Ella on the way while Nudge fumed in jealousy.

" Fang?" Angel asked, the wind blowing through her wispy blonde hair, " Where are we going?"

I actually had to think about that one for a minute. Where were we going? I don't know, just somewhere away from the house.

" Were going out to eat"

" Okay" Angel turned her head, her face like an open book with the words, _worried_, written all over it. We soared for about an hour until landing in a small town.

" Where are we?" Gazzy asked, the hair he combed down, windblown.

" Who knows" Ella said shaking her head and releasing herself from Iggy's grip.

" Were here" I whisper.

**Ella's POV**

He's just so different.

" Were here" Fang smiled, accomplishment spread across his face.

" Where is here!" Gazzy shouted, throwing his hands above his head. All around us was greenery. Trees plants, everything. Angel stepped forward and pushed a pile of branches away from the path we were standing on. She gasped and continued.

" What do you see angel?" Iggy asked, feeling the space around him. We all stepped forward. In front of us was a long beautiful lake, a waterfall and gorgeous greenery surrounding.

" Oh my god" I whispered. I took off down the path, following Angel who had already dove into the crystal clear water. I slid my shirt off, revealing my tank top and Iggy's jaw dropped. Nudge practically had steam coming out here red hot head. I made me laugh, she was head over heels for Iggy. I dug into the the pure rainwater along with Angel. Life couldn't get better

**AAAHHH! sucky and short freakin chapter soo sorrryy! This one bascially leads up to the next one..this time I aint gunna post so quickly...SUSPENSE! haha sorry R&R tell your friends...tell them to R&R and get your friends to tell their friends to read then R&R..reviews make me feel special =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**1 review! Seriously! Im hurt, im really hurt.(tear runs down cheek) Haha jk but seriously, if this 1 review continues...imma stop the story..im not taking time out of my life to post this story for 1 freakin review! Sorry I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin..haha but seriously...1 review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride**

**Chapter 5 - **

**Max's POV**

" Max?" I opened my eyes and gasped. Dylan's ice blue eyes bore into mine. " Are you ok?"

" Uh...Uh..I" I stuttered hoisting myself of the ground, and keeping balance by holding onto the wall. What the living hell was Dylan doing in my house! The flocks house!

" Wha-What are you doing here?"

" Well I'm visiting!" He laughed.

Visiting? What. The. Hell?Dylan can't be visiting. No way.

" Oh" I said plastering a big fake smile on my face " Well, ok then"

Dylan began walking around the room, glancing at me now and then. Mostly my overly-large belly. He scanned the house, peeking in every bedroom. What was he doing? That creeper.

" Where is everyone?"

Yeah, where was everyone? I can't believe they would just leave. Where could they possibly go that the didn't want me to know about?

" We didn't want to wake you" Angel flew in from the window. She gave me one quick glance then plopped down on the couch. " Hey, Dylan"

Dylan waved his hand and the rest of the flock popped in through the window.

" Max!" Ella released herself from Iggy's grip and rushed over to me, throwing her skinny arms around my neck. What was Ella doing here? What was going on? Fang flew in last, snapping his dark wings shut, not saying a word, only shifting his gaze between Me and Dylan. Ella Stepped back, placing her thin hands on my belly.

" Hi baby" She whispered.

Angel snorted and shook her head. I swear that girl was never going to get over what I said. Well I though it but still, it was an innocent though, I wasn't thinking when I though it. Angel, Angel, Angel.

"Hey Fang" Dylan smiled, waving him over. Fang only walked over to me, pulling me to his chest. He said nothing but stare.

" Dylan's visiting" I said through clenched teeth.

" He's sleeping on the couch" Fang released me and walked to his room, shutting the door. His room, not mine. I scratched my head, what was up with him?

**Ahhhh! Another stupid chapter...i don't know what to write about...i would appreciate some ideas if you wanna give me any...Max is suppose to hav baby Minimum soon...and I already know its gender so dont try giving me any ideas on the baby gender. But seriously...R&R reviews make me feel special! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**No comment 2day sorry =/**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MAX RIDE...haha jk**

**Chapter 6 - **

**Max's POV**

"Ugh its soo hot" Nudge wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and groaned. " Do you have the the A.C fixed Iggy?"

" Im a blind mutant bird freak! Do you think I have the A.C fixed?"

"Maybe" Nudge giggled, bringing her nails to her mouth. Iggy sighed, picking through wires.

" What color is this wire?" Gazzy looked up from a box of tools.

" Blue, and the other one is red"

Iggy nodded and began working. Ella watched in amazement, probably thinking of how a blind 15 year old could fix a complex air conditioner. Fang stroked my hair as I layed on the couch. He's been on edge lately, especially since the baby could be due at any moment. Dylan was also bugging the crap out of him. I think its the fact that Dylan was practically made for me. I winced and shifted around in Fang's lap. His eyes automatically shot to me.

" You ok?"

" I'm fine" I sighed. "I'm just uncomfortable because of Minimum"

I met Angel's eyes and she turned away. She still held it against me. I leaned forward, my brownish-blondish hair falling in my face. Oh god, here came the waterworks. I sniffled and wiped the tear scrambling down my cheek.

" Im tired" I murmured, pulling myself off the couch and hobbling to my room. I shut and locked the door, I didn't want to be disturbed. The truth was I was suffering. All this baby did was break the flock up. Angel hated me, Fang was weird, Nudge wanted a baby. It made tears come to my eyes. What happened to Maximum Ride? Who was Maximum Ride? I plopped down onto my bed, bringing my knees as close and I could to my chin. Freakin Minimum was so huge. Why did babies get so huge. When their born their so tiny and delicate but when inside you, it looks like you swallowed an exercise ball. I missed the old everyone. I missed talkative Nudge, loving Angel, dark and gloomy Fang. I missed my baby. My sweet baby, my sweet sweet Angel. There was a knock at the door.

" What?" I asked, extremely annoyed. " What?"

" Max?" I jumped off the bed, rushing to the door. I yanked it open, Angel stood in the doorway. She wa twisting her hair between her fingers.

" I miss you too Max" She threw her skinny arms around my neck. I just love love love Angel and no one or no thing will ever change that.

" I love you more Max" She snuggled deeper into the crook of my neck. I released her and smiled. "You arms Maximum Ride and no one can tell you different. Not Minimum, not Fang, not Nudge or Iggy or Gazzy or Dylan or even me. No one"

It brought tears to my eyes. This girl.

" Thanks Angel" I whispered.

" Ill leave you alone" She slowly shut the door. I collapsed onto my bed in hysterical sobs. How can you laugh while crying? I don't know but Maximum Ride can. I snuggled up into the mass of sheets on my bed, Angel running through my mind.

**[ Meanwhile...max is asleep]**

**Ella's POV**

" Aha" Iggy smiled, obviously pleased with himself " Fixed!" He pushed the button and the room filled with a cool breeze.

" Air!" Nudge cried, dancing around the room. " Thank you Iggy!" She planted a swift kiss on his cheek, his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet. My whole world crashed. Tumbling down. My heart cracked, you could hear it spliting in my delicate chest. I clenched my fists I plastered a big fake smile on my face.

" Thanks Ig" I said weakly

**Fang's POV**

No one understood. Not even Max. No one understood the pressure. It was like a thousand pound weight, pushing, weighing me down. I ducked my head my head, letting my hair fall in my face. Nudge kissed Iggs on the cheek and Ella's face went whiter than a ghosts butt. It made me want to laugh, poor Ella. She was head over heels for Iggy.

" Im going to check on Max" I murmured, slowly getting up off the couch, keeping my eyes on Ella's heartbroken face. I quietly knocked on Max's door and I opened. She must've not closed it. " Max?" I whispered, peeking in. She lay there, a tangle of sweaty sheets and pregnant belly. She amused me. She may be pregnant, but she was still rought, tough Maximum Ride, even if she did cry when Iggy made potatoes and she wanted Macaroni. I quietly shut the door, grabbing the blanket on her dresser. I draped it over her swollen body and kissed her forehead. I'd leave her to sleep alone tonight.

" G' Night Max, Min" I kissed her belly and creeped out of the room. Just wait and see, Just wait and see.

**2 REVIEWS! im hurt..im hurt...Ig I at least don't get 5 more reviews imma stop posting! And, sorry if this chapter is boring...more to come next chapter! nudge nudge wink wink.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four reviews=[ im hurt...tell your friends tell them to review! Ive decided to continue cuz I didnt wanna let you guys be sad so yeah..woohoo! Ch 7 heer we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride but I do own Minimum Ride **

**Chapter 7 - **

**Max's POV**

I woke with start. Heart racing, sweat dripping down my face. I took a deep breath and looked around. It was too dark outside for anyone to be up. I hoisted myself off my bed and hobbled to the bathroom. I sighed at my reflection. Hair was limp and tangled, dark purple circles around my eyes. My old black tank top was stretched to the max against my swollen belly. I winced just looking at it.

" Mornin' Max" I turned to the doorway where sleepy Nudge stood. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

" Wow someones up early" I said ruffling her hair.

" Wow someones in a good mood" She replied, smoothing down what I messed up. She allowed me to pass, but then quickly grabbed my arm. " I gotta tell you somethin'" Oh god, what did she have to tell me. I back tracked into the bathroom and Nudge shut the door.

" Umm, whats wrong Nudge?"

She bit her lip, looking down. " Umm, well, Iggy and I were talking last night..."

" S-stop!" I yelled holding my hands out. " What did you do!" Nudge's big brown eyes went wide. Wider than I ever seen them. She swallowed hard and my jaw dropped.

" Ella is gunna rip your head off" I whispered. Nudge squirmed. "Did you like it?"

" What! Max!" There was a long pause "Yeah, Kinda" She muttered.

" Your 13!" I yelled at her. Ella kicked the door open.

" It is 5 in the mournin' What they hell are you guys doin!" Nudges face went as pale as a black girls face could, Ella's a bright shade of scarlet.

" Sorry" Nudge muttered. Ella quickly stalked out of the room, slamming the door of her guest bedroom. Nudge soon began to giggle. Giggles that wouldn't stop. When Nudge gets into a giggle rampage, oh my god It never ends!

" But seriously...Don't tell anyone" She begged, tugging on my arm.

" I won't" I promised, giving her a wink. I may seem calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was planning Iggy's death. We both walked into the kitchen which was suddenly filled with the flock, Except for Ella, who was probably trying to fall back asleep.

" Morning Max! Morning Nudge!" Gazzy shouted across the room. He had a half-eaten pancake in one hand, a pile of wires in the other.

" Morning everyone!" Nudge was suddenly no longer worried. Her face was shining as she bit in a piece of bacon.

" Mmm, Mornin'" I grumbled, plopping down onto a kitchen chair. Iggy pushed a plate of eggs in front of me. " Thanks"

" No problem Max" Iggy smiled, not even glancing in my direction. I guess it really doesn't matter where you look when you're blind.

" Iggy" I asked, shoveling eggs into my mouth, " Can I talk to you after breakfast?"

" Sure" He muttered, messing around with some wires next to Gazzy. I smiled evilly. Oh, ho ho he was gunna get it. After everyone was finished eating, I pulled Iggy into the the hallway.

" What the hell!" I screamed, trying hard not to slap him in the face.

" Wha-what!" He asked in panic, backing up.

" Nudge told me" I whispered.

" Ah crap" He muttered, scratching the back of his head " We just started talking and then we kissed then we kissed again and one thing led to another and...yeah"

My eyebrows shot up my forehead.

" And you thought it was ok to do a 13 year old girl?" Iggy's mouth twisted into a grin. _Don't slap him Max, Don't slap him. _Oh, he was pushing it. He was millimeters from that thin white line.

" I guess" He shrugged. _DON'T SLAP HIM MAX! _

" Its not ok Iggy. She's 13 freakin years old!" Fang opened the door and I froze. He squinted and Angel giggled from behind him. Oh yeah, they knew.

" Thanks Max!" He yelled, staring off into space. " This was between me and Nudge now its everywhere!"

" Whats between you and Nudge?" Ella walked up beside him. Iggy's mouth twitched.

" Nothing" He mumbled after a long pause. My stomach suddenly lurched. Oh god, breakfast was coming up. I waited for that throwing up feeling, nausea. But nothing came. I bit my lip and pain shot down my back and belly. I wrapped my arms around my belly and tried to keep quiet. I was Maximum Ride. The leader of the flock. The toughest girl out there. Can the toughest girl out there be beaten by a small baby? You betcha. I silently gasped trying to keep my facial experssions under control.

" Whats wrong Max?" I turned, Angel had been reading my mind. Her face scanned mine, scanned my thoughts.

"Baby's just kicking" I muttered through clenched teeth. Glanced at Fang who was still glaring at Iggy.

" Whatever" Iggy murmured, pushing through the crowd of people. Nudge had been reduced to tears, also clambering through the flock to get away. Everyone cleared out, all heading to their own rooms. Except Fang and I. He pulled me into his arms, kissing me, then slowly stroking my belly.

" I can't wait until he/she is here" He murmured in my ear.

" You can't wait to be a daddy can you" I began to laugh. He chuckled and shook his head.

" I want to hug and not have to stand 9 feet away"

"Oh" I looked down, another wave of pain caressing through my belly.

" Im kidding, Yes I want to be a..." He paused before continuing " Daddy" I forced a fake laugh and pasted a smile on my face.

" Im tired"

" Your always tired" He shook his head and smiled. W walked back to my room, well he walked I hobbled. He lifted me up (Amazing, I must've at least gained at least 50 pounds, ugh im fat) and gently placed me on the bed. I winced when he put me down. Ah crap, he suspected something. Fang's eyes narrowed, his face was like an open book.

" Whats wrong?"

" Umm" I began..I didn't want to tell him that I was in pain " Minimum is kicking"

" Oh, Maybe he or she is coming" Fang leaned back and flicked on the tv. Then it came to me. It hit me like a punch, a slap in the face. Oh my god, I was in labor. The pain is contractions. I leaned back, trying to ignore it. I remember Mom telling me, I get contractions then my water breaks, thats when the real pain sets in. When I start dilating, then I have to push it out of my clit. Ouch! It made me feel tingly every time I though about it.

" Max?" Fang asked. I looked over at him. His face was twisted with worry. " Why is the bed wet?"

**Ohh cliffie! Your welcome! I continued the story so I said YOUR WELCOME! Special thanks to NeonShoeLaces, NothingLastsForever, and royalpain for telling me to keep going. I appreciate it! Im continuing this for you! so dont let me down...tell your friends bout it tell em to read it..im not typin anymor tonight..ill type mor 2moror..i gotta get back to reading Fang...laterzz**


	8. Chapter 8

**7 reviews...that means I got 5 more reviews! hooray! Imma continue writing. Your welcome my fans I 3 you guys! on with the story...P.S no disclaimer...**

**Chapter 8 - **

**Fang's P0V**

" Stop giggling!" I yelled out in exasperation. Nudge turned to me, her cheeks, a mix of mocha and scarlet. I think she was blushing. I leaned forward, hand on my forehead, long black hair in my face. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes. _Calm down, _I repeated to myself, over and over.

" Its been like 9 hours!" Gazzy shouted in exasperation.

" Gazzy," Angel said looking up at the clock " We've been here for 30 minutes"

" 30 minutes too long!" Gazzy crossed his arms and snuggled deeper into the cheap hospital chair.

" How long does it take the fix a broken arm?" Nudge asked looking directly at Max who was shifting around in her chair. She only shrugged, then rested her head on my shoulder. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy Its funny how he can fix most things, navigated his way being blind in all, but when Nudge accidentally pushes the couch a little to the right, BLAM! He trips, smacking face first onto the ground, landing on his arm which unfortunately, snapped. She had been quiet the whole time. I think to whole wet bed think freaked her out. It turned out, Dylan was cleaning the sheets(Yeah, Max put him to work for visiting, god I love this) and he spilled water. He tried to cover it up.

" He'll be just fine" The nurse smiled, walking out of the room, Iggy at her heels. His strawberry blonde hair hung in his face, a dark blue cast wrapped around his left arm.

" How ya doing Igs?" I asked standing up.

" Crappy" He answered weakly. Frankly, I think he was embarrassed about the whole deal, I mean seriously, Nudge only moved it a couple inches. He had an excuse though, being blind, ya never know.

" Lets go" Max sighed restlessly. She was pissed about this. It was 1 in th morning, and all of us knew she was gunna be grumpy tomorrow. I signed the release forms and we were on our way.

" Do ya think you can fly Iggy?" Nudge asked, worry spread across her face.

" Yeah" He muttered, head still ducked. He shouldn't be too embarressed.

" Im tired, my back and my head hurt, Lets get home" Max Growled, stretching out her wings. She always made me nervous when she did. I mean, what if she drops out of the sky. We quickly flew home, Max ahead of everyone. When we got there, she stormed to her bedroom, shutting the door loudly.

" Shes gunna be pissy tomorrow" Iggy laughed. Nudge began to giggle loudly and Ella rolled her eyes. Everyone spread out to their rooms, all quickly falling asleep. I walked to Max's door but then paused. She probably didn't want to be disrupted. I skipped her room her headed straight to mine. That night Weird dreams filled my head.

" Fang" The voices called. " Come near Fang" I tossed and turned, what, what was going on? Max walked up to me, her belly flat, like it use to be. Her face was radiant and shining. Her skin gleamed. She looked alive again. She placed her hand on my cheek, stroking it softly.

" I love you" I whispered. She opened her mouth to talk but a scream came out instead. I covered my ears, Her face suddenly turned gray, blood began dripping from her mouth nose and eyes. I jumped back, eyes bulging.

" Max?" She feel to the floor screaming. Her arms and legs turned purple, her face frozen in fear. Her body shuddered and I felt my eyes grow hot and moist from tears. What was going on? Nudge and Iggy came erupted from the shadows, dried blood covering their clothes, arms, and legs. Then came Gazzy and Angel, the same blood exterior. A small child came up in the middle, unrecognizable as a boy or girl. I wore a wool cap, overalls and a light green top.

" Daddy?"

I jumped awake. Sweat covered my body and sheets. Max and Gazzy were at the end of y bed.

" Fang, are you alright?" Her face displaying worry. I took in a shaky breath.

" You were moaning and mumbling in your sleep" Gazzy whispered, his eyes wide and childish. I sat up and rubbed my now aching forehead.

" Uh, Yeah" I muttered " Bad dream"

**Max's POV**

"Max?" Gazzy shook me awake, his eyes were wide and childish. He was biting his lip.

" What is it Gazzy?" Something must seriously be wrong if he had the nerve to wake up me up...I peered at the clock...3 am.

" Fang's mumbling and moaning in his sleep" He whispered, tugging on my arm to get up. Fang? Gazzy led me down the hallways, and slowly pushed open Fang's door. He laid in his bed, tossing turning.

" No, No" He mumbled. His hand raised and slicked his hair back. Ugh, of course. He let out a small moan. I looked at Gazzy who was seriously freaked out. Suddenly Fang's eyes popped open and he shot into the sitting position.

" Fang you alright?" His eyes darted between me and Gazzy, then he returned to normal. He ducked his head, letting his hair fall in his face.

" You were moaning and mumbling in your sleep" Gazzy said quickly.

" Uh, Yeah. Bad dream" He mumbled, rubbing his head. This wasn't Fang. Fang doesn't have bad dreams, Fang doesn't get scared, or at least he doesn't show it. Gazzy nodded, quickly heading back to his room.

" Are you sure your alright?" Fang looked up at me. I mean really looked up at me.

" I saw you" He muttered. I leaned forward, listening carefully. " You were so healthy and radiant looking. You were smiling, and not pregnant" My brow raised. Not pregnant, huh? " Then you started bleeding" Bleeding? " From your eyes, and nose and mouth. You turned purple...and...and" He was struggling to spit it out, " You began to choke. Then the flock came out, bloody and bruised. Then...then there was this child. So beautiful, so perfect."

" Was it a boy or a girl?" I asked. Leaning even more forward.

" I...I don't know" He muttered " I couldn't tell" He paused for a long moment before finishing silently " Then it called my daddy, and I woke up" I bit my lip and looked at him closer. What kind of dream is that?

" I'm sorry" I whispered, crawling and snuggling up next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and placed my head in the crook of his neck, my belly touching the side of his chest. He shut his eyes, tight, and wrinkled his nose. What did this mean? What was going to happen?

**Ella's POV**

" Really?" I gasped, chewing into my bacon. Gazzy nodded, his wide child eyes were droopy from nt enough sleep.

" What does this mean?" Nudge asked. Gazzy only shrugged.

"What did he say?" Iggy asked , laying down on the couch.

" He mumbled something about 7, 21 then he muttered something about Max" Gazzy said shaking his head. " I have no idea"

Nudge's mouth twisted into a half frown and Angel sat silently, tearing into her waffle.

" I wonder what it mean" I said shaking my head. " I mean this kinda stuff doesn't happen to Fang. He doesn't get scared, He doesn't have bad dreams" I shook my head, setting down my breakfast, suddenly not hungry. I pushed away my food and laid my head down on the table.

" Whats wrong Ella?" Angel asked looking, well, angelic.

" Its just, not ones acting the same" I muttered " Nudge isn't rambling about some, Fang is having bad dreams, Max is killing everyone, Iggy didn't know where something was and got hurt, even Gazzy isn't acting all rough tough like he usually does" Everyone in the room gave me the death glare.

" What about me?" Angel asked, her big blue eyes curious

" Except you" I smiled ruffling her hair. She half smiled and took a big bite of waffle. Iggy sighed on the ouch.

" Dammit! My arm itches!"

" Then scratch it" Nudge said " Duh!"

" No!" He half shouted "My broken arm" He scratched his cast stupidly, soon looking up and muttering " Max's coming" Right on cue, Max hobbled down the hallway. Sorry Max, but she looked like crap. She had dark purple circles under her eyes, her skin was ghostly pale, and she looked very weak. Dang, being pregnant doesn't really compliment her. I though they said they pregnant woman glow. Well, Max is glowing with sweat and drowsiness. If you can glow from drowsiness. She plopped down at the table and Gazzy set a bowl of cereal in front of her.

" Thanks Gazzy" She smiled, her pale skin stretching, looking unnatural and rubbery.

" You look like crap Max" I told her.

" Thanks Ella" She said coldly.

" Theres the Max we know!" Iggy shouted. Max sighed, leaning back in her chair, pushing away the bowl. I sighed and looked at her. Her eyes drifted towards the hallway. Probably think about Fang. The new, weird, odd, Fang.

**SORRY, no baby yet! Haha im a bitch aren't I? LOOOng chapter...i just started writing and couldn't stop! I guess it makes up for those short chapters haha! R&R tell what ya think. Tell your friends, get them to R&R then get them to tell their friends to R&R...THANKS I LOVE YOU GUYS! =]**

**drive safe, brush your teeth, be sure to flush the toilet!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeyyy! I felt like I left some untied strings in the last two chapters...Like I didnt explain enough stuff...im tellin you in advance so I want you to review and tell me if there is anything you dont understand or if there is anything not explained enough...im always open for critique! =] On with chapter 9! **

**Chapter 9 - **

**Ella's POV**

" Stop!" Nudge shrieked, her already big brown eyes going as wide as softballs. Gazzy dangled the spider in her face as Fang and I howled with laughter. Can you believe it? Fang, laughing. I know, its shocking me too!

" Eat it up Nudgie Nudge" Gazzy smiled, sticking his tongue out.

" Don't pee your pants" Iggy chuckled, messing around with the computers wires. AGAIN, Max broke the computer. She was watching this show thing and she got pissed so she smacked the computer(Again!) and I fell the the floor, tragically breaking. God, I can't wait until that baby is born so her god awful hormones will stop. The other day she burst into tears because Fang wouldn't let her watch what she wanted on TV. It took over two hours(TWO!) to calm that girl down. I swear, Fang almost had a freaking heart attack!

" Enough!" Nudge growled, throwing Gazzy off her. Her fell in the floor, landing on the spider,

"Zwickynoodles!" He cried, his big blue eyes going wide. " You killed him!" He shot daggers at Nudge who only laughed. " Your sick" He muttered shaking his head.

" What kind of name is Zwickynoodles?" Iggy asked through laughter fits.

" Its a name!" Gazzy growled, stalking out of the room. I swear, One day Gazzy was going to form a league of spiders and take down Nudge. That was the fourth one killed today. Max had already Killed...Pablo, SunshineFuggles, and Gazzybiters(His first 3 spiders). Nudge killing the last. Poor Gazzy, maybe he should find a better animal that didn't freak out Nudge and piss off Max. That would probably be impossible, even Total bugs the crap out of her.

**Fang's POV**

Gazzy stalked out of the room, the look of death on his face. Nudge plopped down on the couch, her mocha colored face tired from being chased by spiders all day.

" Be thankful it wasn't a snake or something worse" Iggy murmured, staring directly at the wall. Nudge nodded, pressing her lips together. It was amazing, the house was so quiet, especially since Max had gone to Dr Martinez's house for her monthly Minimum check up.

" I could never have anyone look up my vagina" Ella said shaking her head. I shot her a surprised look. She was, only 13. " What?" She shrugged " Thats what they do at those check ups. They do an ultrasound, then they look up her vagina" There was a long pause until Iggy burst out in laughter.

" Wha-Where did that come from?" He asked between chuckles.

Ella shrugged, her black hair falling out of the bun it was previously in. " I dunno, it jus' came to me cuz' its so quiet"

" Thats why Its so quiet" Nudge smiled, her eyes lighting up " Its cuz' Max isn't hear"

" Don't let her hear you sayin' that" I warned her. If she did, she would throw a fit, or worse, start crying. Nudge nodded, her mouth twitching with anticipation.

" Is it fixed Iggs?" She sighed after a short pause.

" Hmm, lets see" Iggy said sacractically " Im a blind, broken armed, mutant bird freak. Do you think I have it fixed Ms I have no patience!"

" I don't think the Mutant bird freak has an effect on your handy skills" Nudge muttered. Iggy sighed loudly, feeling around the computer. Oh, god, I missed Max, its just not the same without her...

**Max's POV**

" Your all set Max" Mom smiled, handing me a napkin to wipe off the nasty ultrasound jelly stuff. I wiped it off slowly, feeling Minimum kick softly. Every time she did, I bit down on my lip harder, adrenaline raced through my body, God it was killing me. This baby was literally killing me. I sat up, hopping down off the uncomfortable bed thing. I pulled down Fang's old black sweatshirt (I stole because all of mine didn't fit. Thank you Minimum. Not) and looked up.

" Mom?" I asked, she turned around, her big eyes, curious.

" Yeah, Max?"

" Do you think.." I said biting my lip harder " I should stay here, until Minimum is born?"

Mom placed her hand on her hip, brow furrowing " I don't know"

" I can't go to a hospital" I muttered, rubbing my hands together. Biting down, tasting bitter blood in my mouth " Im 100% sure Minimum will have wings and the flock doesn't need anyone else knowing about us"

Mom nodded, understanding spread across her face,

" And im also 100% sure that the flock knows how to deliver a baby" Mom let out a small hearty laugh, her eyes sparkling.

" I think.." She paused before continuing " You should head back to the flock, and when that time comes, all of you fly down here"

" Thats gunna be hard" I gritted my teeth together, Flying while extremely pregnant, having contractions in labor? I mean what if the baby pops out while im flying? It will dangle their like a deflated balloon on a string. I shuddered at the though. Moms mouth twitched slightly.

" Press the button"

"What button?" She motioned towards a small little remote, a tiny red button in the center with a picture of a surprised face on it.

" So I just press it?" I asked, suddenly doubtful

" Try it" She motioned towards me. I pressed hard on the small button and red lights went off, alarms ringing as if their was a fire and the fire alarm was going off. I smiled. God, I love my mom.

" Perfect" I muttered, wiping the blood from my lip.

**Gazzy's POV**

" One, two, three" I counted on my fingers as the small spiders scrambled among the small box holding them. Oh this was bound to scare the fudge out of Nudge. Haha I made a rhyme.

" Stop moving Jigglenuts!" I shouted at the spider. Jigglenuts skittered out of the box, quickly running away. " Ah your a fudge-sickle" I muttered.

" Hey Gaz, watcha..."

" NO!" I shouted right as Iggy's overly huge foot stepped on the box holding my league of spiders. " I hate you" I muttered crossing my arms

**Fang's POV**

**[ This is later that night, around 3 in the morning, just a heads up! ]**

I rolled over in bed, tossing and turning. I couldn't fall asleep. I wouldn't. I did. I slowly shut my eyes, visions of Max filling my head. She held a small bundle, tears streaming down her face. The small bundle wiggled, its hand stretching upwards, just barely grazing her chin. Max giggled, looking happier than I'd ever seen her. She looked up at me, her soft brown eyes sparkling, then rolling back into her head. Her arms went limp, the small bundle rolling off her chest, and landing softly in her lap. The I.V beeped quicker that normal,so fast it hurt my ears.

" Max!" I shouted jumping to her side, the bundle completely forgotten. Her limbs were ice cold, no breath coming from her mouth. The small bundle began to cry, a loud heart breaking shriek. The words trying to come out of my mouth jumbled up on my tongue, not bothering to come out. I turned to the door, doctors and nurses just casually strolling by. I turned back to Max, right as the I.V beeper thing went flat.

" Fang!" My eyes shot open, Max's soft face in front of me. Her eyes were filled with worry.

" Wha?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I looked over at the clock, it read 3: 02 am, exactly. Two minutes.

" You were moaning and mumbling in your sleep again" She muttered, taking my hand in hers. I swallowed hard. What was happening to me.

" Its nothing, jus' another bad dream" Max shook her head, laying down next to me. She stroked my sweat covered chest, mumbling strange words to me. Oddly I understood.

**Ella's POV**

**[ It's morning, and Max and Fang are still asleep in Fang's room] **

" Again?" Nudge whispered across the table. Iggy nodded. Him and his amazing ears.

" Do you think its stress?" I asked, biting into a piece of bacon.

" I think its the whole idea of becoming a daddy!" Angel shouted out, a half eaten pancake muffling her words.

" Or someones invading his brain!" Gazzy suggested, almost pouring his orange juice down himself. I shrugged. Who really knew with Fang. Only Angel probably.

" Nope" Angel shook her head. " He doesn't think bout that kinda stuff"

" What does he think about?" Iggy asked, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

" Umm" Angel placed her finger on her chin, thinking " He thinks about Max.." She began

" Of course" Gazzy muttered, sipping his juice.

" Let her finish!" Nudge commanded, leaning across the table.

" Like I was saying.." Angel said, glaring at Iggy " He thinks about Max, Minimum and this weird vision" Gazzy went to open his mouth but Nudge shushed him.

" Its very weird. Its starts with Max being all happy then she turns dull or dies. But its different every time"

" That his nightmare!" I shouted. Angel shrugged, a scared look on her face. Seriously, what was up with Fang? Angel shrugged again, her big blue eyes widening.

" I'm worried for him" She shuddered, sliding farther down in her chair.

" Don't worry Angel" I said with a reassuring smile " I'm sure Fang is fine."

**Max's POV**

I grasped Fangs hand, squeezing it. The sunny morning light shone through the tree we sat on. He has his knees pulled to his chest, his head in his hands. He looked up at me, deep, and when I mean deep, I mean deep, dark, purple circles lining his, exhausted eyes. I placed my on his cheek and he sighed, letting his legs drop from their curled position, dangling over the edge.

" I don't know" He shook his head, rubbing his eyes for like the gazillionth time.

" They're just nightmares" I whispered softly. He pressed his lips together, shaking his head, again.

" They're worse..." His voice cracked "Than nightmares" He finished weekly. I hopped of the branch, my bare feet hitting the rocky ground with a thud. Not sure what I was doing, I picked up a sharp branch. Fangs eyes watched me as I slit the side of my wrist. He flinched,

" What are you..." He didn't finished until I handed the stick to him.

**Fang's POV**

Blood dripped down her arm, soaking her stretched out tank top. I blinked, was I really seeing this. Max held her hand out, the bloody stick in it. I took in from her hand, watching her anxious eyes. Did she expect me to cut myself? That seems kinda emo. I pressed it against my sickly pale skin, a flow of blood seeping through the small cut I begun. I drug it down my arm, making a long gash. I flung the stick to the ground, mine and Max's blood platting on the ground. She held her hand out again, only blood in it. I wiped the blood off her hand, re-wiping in on my jeans, leaving a long red stain. She looked at me with big brown eyes, waiting for me to to the same. I held out my hand and she pulled my off the tree branch, wrapping her arms around me, blood dripping from her wrist on to my black shirt.

" Max..." I opened my mouth but she placed a scarlet finger to my lips.

" Hush" She whispered. I looked down at the ground, an alarmingly large pile of blood circles us. Max's face was pale, colorless, her voice was weak, " I love you" She murmured before slipping from my loose grip, hitting the ground in a pile of scarlet liquid.

" Max!"

**LOOOONNNNGGG chapter! Your welcome =] I just started writing and couldn't stop! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can I know you guys are dying for it already!**

**Was this chapter boring? Its suppose to have a lil humor with the whole spider thing, it was also suppose to have a lil drama added to it. Did you think it was stupid? Ill tell you this...(STORY SECRET!) Fang's nightmares are connected to Max, of course, Minimum and something else (IM NOT REVEALING THE OTHER THING!) tell me what ya think R&R **

**P.S – ill know if you don't review...i will just feel in in my gut...and there wont be any neew reviews...but I will still feel it! Review or we wont make it to the arrival of Minimum..ohh..i gotacha there haha! (EVIL LAUGH)**

**haha jkjk, I will make sure I type the Minimum Chapter..its coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Told ya I'd post quickly...i didn't wanna keep you guys waiting and I was dying to type up this chapter so..YOUR WELCOME! I also put off on updating my other story...so yeah..be thankful! Anyways...enjoy this chapter, ITS FULL OF SURPRISES!**

**Chapter 10 - **

**Ella's POV**

I giggled as Gazzy swallowed the fistful of gummy bears.

" There should be a worlds record on the most gummy bears swallowed at one time" Nudge smiled, popping one into her mouth.

" Where are Maxy and Fangy?" I asked, sipping my water.

" Maxy? Fangy?" Iggy looked over at me, pointless though. I cupped my hand over my mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. There was a thud on the window and Nudge jumped. Angel's eyes went wide, her breathing rose. I jumped off the couch, unlocking the window. Fang hopped in, Max in his arms, bloody and unconscious.

**Fang's POV**

" What did you do to her?" Ella screamed, her eyes going wider than baseballs. Gazzy looked over, a fistful of gummy bears halfway down his throat. He heaved, all of the small bears flying out his mouth.

" What?" Iggy asked, looking in my direction. Max's blood dripped the the floor. I bit my lip and looked away. This was my worst nightmare, it was my nightmare. Max's face was ghost white, her lips were purple.

" Shes losing too much blood!" Nudge shouted, pointing to the floor. Iggy jumped from his seat,

"What! Who!" He yelled. Skidding to a stop in front of Fang.

" Max!" Angel shouted in exasperation.

**Ella's POV**

I took Max into my arms, her limp body, very heavy. Fang backed up, blood covering him too. He lifted his hands, placing them on his head. A long gash ran down his entire arm, blood dripping from that too!

" Fang!" Gazzy shouted, I set down Max on the couch. Fang turned, looking at the crowd of bird-kids.

" Your arm" Nudge murmured, taking his arm in her hands. He sucked in a breath and then held it as Nudge examined it.

" Why are you cut?" She asked looking up at Fang, he shrugged, pulling out of her grip. " Stop!" She half shouted, grabbing his forearm. He winced as she yanked him back. " Your losing too much blood" She shook her head and released his arm. Angel let out a terrified shriek, pointing at Fang. The whole flock(including me) turned right as he fell to the floor.

**Max's POV**

When my eyes fluttered open, a huge grassy plain stretched in front of me. I sat up, my head spinning. I easily got to my feet, noticing my flat belly. That's weird. I ran my hand over it, then lifting up my shirt to see its use to be smooth, flawless state. I bit my lip and looked up to two small children. I gasped and jumped back in surprise. Both has big, sparkly brown eyes, deep chestnut colored hair, flawless smooth complexions,. A smile stretched across both their beautiful faces. The girl wore a long spring green dress, the boy wore a spring green shirt and khaki bottoms, both barefoot. A lump formed in my throat when I realized they were my children. One or the other.

" Hi Mommy" They said in unison. I weakly lifted my hand and waved, the long gash on my arm had disappeared.

" Hi babies" They both rushed forward, wrapping their skinny short arms around my legs.

" We love you" They again, said together, in perfect sing-song. I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tears forming in my eyes.

**Fangs POV**

I rubbed my head, my eyes popping open. Nudge worried face hovered over me, biting her lips, blood on her hands.

" wha-whats going on?" I asked sitting up " Wheres Max?" Nudge's already pain stricken face grew more scared and child-like.

" Shes- uh"

" Iggy and Gazzy flew her to Dr. M" Ella said, walking into my view. " She was losing way to much blood and we think she went into early labor when she fainted."

" What!" I shot to my feet. " She went into early..." I paused, not able to say the last word. Ella nodded, pressing her lips together.

" I need to get too Dr. M!" I mumbled, my head spun as I bolted to the door.

" Fang stop! We just gave you a blood transfusion, YOU NEED TO EAT!" Nudge shouted after me. I didn't care. Not one bit. I pried the window open, hopping out and dropping 10 feet before I unfurled my wings catching wind, soaring upwards. I looked back at Nudge and Ella standing at the window. Where was Angel? I tucked my wings in a tiny bit, pushing down on the air, beating the wind, soaring faster through the chilly January air. Withing thirty minutes, I landed in Dr. M's yard. Gazzy leaned up against the door, his head bowed.

" Gaz" I breathed, he looked up, blood spattered on his face and clothes. He swallowed and side-stepped, letting my by. I turned the knob, the door opening. Iggy froze and stared in my direction.

" Gazzy, I told you to stay outside" Iggy was also splattered with blood, a whole bunch of it, most of it, covering his chest.

" Iggs" I mumbled, Iggy's muscles relaxed

" Fang? I though you were out cold"

I shrugged " I made my way" Iggy nodded and smiled, pointing behind him to Dr. M's room. I quickly walked back there, heart pending, mind racing. I pushed open the door, Max was the first to catch my eye. She was laid on the bed, he arm was patched up, her belly was exposed, a bunch of wires and cords strung on and around it. I caught my breath.

" Hi Fang" A soft voice murmured. At first I though it was Max but when I pried my eyes off her, I noticed Angel holding her frail hand.

" Hey Angel" I smiled weakly, suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy. I came up next to her, She was blood free but tears filled.

" Shes doing ok" Angel muttered, the heart-rate machine beeped faster than normal, normal for Max though. Angel squirmed in her chair, trying to hold back tears.

" There was so much" She whispered, her voice thick with devastation.

" So much what?" I asked, leaning down to her height, pushing her blonde curls away from her face.

" So much..." Angel paused before finishing " Blood" She spit through her teeth. " It was everywhere. If you go the the living room, you would have thought the carpet was originally red" She chuckled lightly, then frowned again.

" Dr Martinez moved her in here, then..." Angel's faded off...Her gaze watching Max

" Then what?" I asked, taking her free hand in mine.

" She went into anaphylactic shock"

" What was she allergic to?" I asked, the whole room spinning.

" Some medicine Dr Martinez gave her. She stopped breathing, but we managed to stop the swelling. Shes perfectly fine but..." Angel paused, swallowing hard " She went into early labor, the baby is going to be premature" My mouth twitched and I looked away. " She's gunna be fine" Angel gave me a watery smile.

" That's not what I'm worried about" I muttered, slipping into a cascade of blackness. The last thing before going completely under was Angels terrified shout,

" Fang!"

**Max's POV**

I stroked Minimum #1's long hair, putting my arm around Minimum # 2's shoulders. My babies. My absolutely perfect babies.

" So which one of you is the real Minimum?" I asked looking back and fourth between the two 6 years old's.

" Me" They said together. I shook my head. I'd seen the ultrasound and I was positive I didn't have twins.

" Please" I asked, pleading with my eyes. Minimum # 2 got to his feet, staring into space like Iggy does.

" Maximum Ride" He spoke, I jumped at the sound of his voice. The voice usually in my mind. Minimum # 1 beside me spoke in the same tone.

" Only time will tell"

" Go back Maximum" They said together. " Go back to the world. You will meet one of us very soon." I gasped and the two Minimum's disappeared. My babies. My baby.

**Fang's POV**

" Fang" I opened my eyes, Angel was shaking my shoulder. She sighed in relief when I gazed up into her big blue eyes. " You fainted" She breathed. I sat up rubbing my head. The room stood still. Completely still. Thank, God.

**Max's POV**

I reached forward, closing my fists and only grasping air. They were gone, really gone. I sucked in a breath. _Don't cry Max. _I bit my lip, pulling my knees all the way to my chest. It felt good not having a giant balloon in my way. I planted my head between my knees, the waterworks coming if I liked it or not. I gasped as searing hot pain ran down my spine. I jumped to my feet, wincing.

" Max?" Angel walked up to me, her sweet baby face concerned. " Wake up Max" She whispered " You neeeeed to wake up, Minimum is coming and he isn't gunna wait. Someone sucked in a breath beside me, I turned to Fang. His face was ghost pale, his lips were blood red. Another wave of pain caressed through my body.

" Wake up please" Fang muttered. His hand touched my arm, it burned as I gasped. Both Fang and Angel jumped in surprise

" I think shes awake!" Angel said excitedly. I closed my eyes. Wake up Wake up.

**Fang's POV**

Dr M walked into the room, pulling gloves onto her hands.

" Is she awake?" Angel shook her head.

" She did gasp when Fang touched her arm"

" Well do it again then" Dr M said anxiously. I reached forwards, placing a single finger on her icy skin. Max let out a loud gasp and All three of us jumped. Angel slapped her hand onto Max's belly and she cried out, eyes still closed, heart-rate increasing. Angel yanked her hand away.

" Its not waking her up" I muttered.

" If we can't wake her up, then I'll have to do a c-section." Dr M pressed her lips together and Angel nodded, her gaze fixed on me. I bowed my head. Whatever she needed to do to get that baby out of her. Dr M left the room.

" Please wake up Max" Angel whispered. I don't want you to be cut open. A tear ran down her cheek. I bit my lip. Dr M returned, a whole bag of supplies in her hands. She dug through it, pulling out a thin scalpel. Angel bit her lip, trying to stop her tears. I know how she felt. Dr M lowered the scalpel the Max's bloated belly, right before it pierced her. Max gasped, her eyes popping open, wide and surprised.

**OH! cliffie! sorry =] I had to stop it at this! Im planning on not writing the whole birthing scene cuz I think it will be gross (shudders) Review and tell me if I should cuz im planning on not writing it. Review, tell me if I made any mistakes or anything, Im open for critique. AND sorry for the random POV changes, iwanted to get everyones perspective...i wont do that too much anymore..sorry if it bugged you! R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! Chapter 11! And its a special daaayy! read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Maximum Ride or Fang, or Fnick...haha Fnick=]**

**/2011/01/31/zacks-hate-mail-from-the-most-adorable-little-girl-youve-ever-seen-who-is-also-his-downstairs-neighbor/ Minimum # 1 **

**.com/stock-photography/image/600-01123684/Portrait-of-Boy-on-Beach **

**Minimum# 2 **

**Chapter 11**

**Fang's POV**

She was so beautiful. More gorgeous than any other human being i'd ever seen. Sleeping so soundly and quiet. Her arms were wrapped around her, her legs were tangled in a heap of blankets and sheets. Angel came up next to me, Total in her arms. The rest of the flock filed in the room, there faces worn and tired. Gazzy looked at me, brow cocked.

" So Fang" He began, a confused look spread across his childish face. " Why are we watching Max?" I shrugged, twisting my mouth into a grin. Why were we watching Max?

" Wheres Minimum?" Nudge asked softly, her big brown eyes boring a hole in the side of my head. I shrugged again. The truth was. I knew exactly where Minimum was. Dr M had safely Delivered Minimum, everything was perfect. It cried when it came out. It was so perfect, it reduced me to tears. Something that doesn't happen often.

" Can we see her?" Ella asked, her and Nudge doing bambi eyes. I suddenly felt weak at the knees. I shook my head. Nudge slapped her hands on her hips, pressing her lips together in a mad way.

" Why not?" She and Ella asked in unison. I swallowe hard, feeling the need to grap her by the throat and push her away. God, what is happening to me?

" She was premature" I spit out.

" We know that" Iggy said slickly, leaning up against the wall. I looked down, letting my hair fall in my face. They didn't understand.

" Very premature" Gazzy leaned forward, looking at me closer.

" Does that mean...Minimum could die?" I felt a lump forming in my throat, tears streaming down my face. I nodded slightly.

**No one's POV [ I mean third person!]**

Dr Martinez, watched the monitor, the beeps coming fast, faster than normal, faster than a normal bird kids. I sounded as if a regular human's pulse was multiplied by 50. This worried her. She pressed the stethoscope the the baby's oh-so small chest, listening to her quick heartbeat. What if this was normal? What if She had Max's and Fang's quick heart rate, combined. Her eyes went wide, sucking in a breath. The baby squirmed, opening its small chocolate brown eyes. It wiggled its fingers and toes. Dr Martinez laughed. This baby was obviously a comedian. She looked to her right, checking the tube giving oxygen to the baby. Everything seemed in order. Perfect.

**Max's POV**

What happened. Everything seemed so fuzzy. So surreal. I wiggled my fingers and toes, making sure they worked. I sat up, surrounded and a long field of dirt. Plain dirt. My belly was extremely flat. Thats not odd. I though when a woman gave birth, they had a baby bump from extra fat gained. I lifted up my shirt, my old, thin flawless skin covering my stomach. My brows furrowed. Was I dreaming like I did when I met the two Minimum's? Well, I was dreaming but, I wasn't pregnant anymore. My sick, premature baby was practically dying while I dozed in lala land! Dammit this sucks. Its not like I got to choose when I dreamed or woke up. I was lucky enough to pop my eyes open before Mom sliced me open. I stood up completelt, nothing hurt, nothing ached. Wow, pregnancy wasn't all that bad.

" Mom!" I spun around faster than i'd ever spun around. A grin stretched across my face as I saw two brown haired 6 year old sprinting across the dirt. I frowned when I saw them both wearing dirt overall and light blue undershirts. They were both dirt spattered, their bare feet were bloody.

" Oh my god" I whispered, leaning down the pull them both into my arms. Minimum # 1 looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine.

" Where are you so dirty? Why are your feet bloody?" The Minimum's looked at each other.

" We have been searching for you" Minimum # 2 said quietly. Well, that explains the bloody feet but what about their clothes?

" We were attacked" Minimum # 1 mumbled, pushing her brown hair from her adorable little face.

" Attacked!" I gasped, eyes going wide. The Minimum's both nodded, scratching their heads with opposite hands.

" We were sitting in our grove" Minimum # 1 started. My mind wandered off to the grove where I first met them.

" Then the sky turned black" Minimum # 2 said. They were altering sentences. That always bugged me, but they didn't need to know. I nodded, listening.

" And Daddy came from the sky" The girl Minimum said, her voice becoming louder with each word.

" And he demanded which one was the real Minimum"

" We wouldn't tell him so..."

" He attacked us." I cupped my hand over my mouth. He couldn't. He wouldn't. The two Minimum's breath grew heavy and short, as if having trouble breathing.

" Are you ok?" I asked, looking at them worriedly. Their breaths came to a halt, both falling. I gasped, reaching out for them, but before they git the ground they turned to mist. Only leaving small footprints into the breeze.

" Minimum" I whispered.

**Fang's POV**

I stroked Minimum's small head of hair. This baby was more beautiful than anything in the world. You wanna know why? Because she had Max's face. Her nose, her full lips, arched brows, level cheekbones, even her chocolate brown eyes. The baby had my toes and fingers, a mix of Max's light brown hair and My black making the most beautiful shade of dark brown. I smiled as Minimum wiggled its small fingers. I looked to its face, small tubes running up its nose. It made my heart ache. You see, Minimum's lungs were too small to support her body so she needed a breather.

" Minimum" Nudge whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

" What does..."

" Like Max" Gazzy laughed, already knowing what Iggy was gunna say. Eyes, mouth face, everything"

" The only thing killing this moment is Max" Ella whispered looking at her.

" She doesn't even know the sex of her baby" I muttered, soon wishing I hadn't

" Whaaaat!" Ella and Nudge asked together, eyes going wide. I shrugged. Max gave birth (shudders) and passed out immediately. She never laid eyes on Minimum.

" Passed out, not laying an eye on Minimum" Gazzy made an o with his lips, letting out a loud ohhhhh.

**[ Sorry that im calling the baby and it! Im not revealing the sex just yet! ]**

**Max's POV**

I swallowed hard, realizing my loneliness. _Your not along Max. _The voice echoed in my head.

" Oh god" I muttered, rubbing my forehead. I wish my babies were here again. Their absence only making me feel more pain. My head began to ache. With each pound it grew worse. I clenched my teeth, balling my hands up.

" Stop!" I shouted. I grimaced on how stupid I sounded. I let out a loud scream and everything went white. (**haha not black...don't look into the light! sorry not trying to be racist, just everything went bright)**

**Fang's POV**

There was a long silence. Everyone was focused on the small baby, struggling to breath. The silnce broke with a loud scream. Angel, Nudge and Ella nearly jumped out of their pants. Everyone ran to the doorway, squeezing through. Angel was the first to make it through, a loud gasp escaping her lips. Max's back was arched, fists clenched, jaw tight. Her knuckles were white, matching her face. Everyone's eyes went wider than golf balls.

" What happening to her?" Angel asked, her voice quivering. Like a light switch, her body relaxed, crumpling back onto the bed.

" I, I don't know" Gazzy whispered, sounding small and childish.

**Max's POV**

I whimpered, grasping the sides of my head. I thought those stupid brian explosions had stopped. I bit my lip, quickly tasting blood. The pain halted, I crumpled to the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks. All around me was white. Walls, floors, everything excapt the grains of sand that fell of my jeans.

" Here's your baby Maximum" I looked, my head spinning.

" Wha?" I asked, taking the bundle into my arms.

" A beautiful baby girl" The nurse smiled. I didn't look up at her face. I couldn't bring myself to it. When I finally did, I gasped, jumping back, the small baby disppearing into thin air. Just like the two Minimum's.

**Fang's POV**

We all sat there a minute, waiting for Max's chest to rise and fall, which was lacking at the moment.

" Why isn't she breathing?" Angel asked, now sounding on the verge of tears. I shrugged, holding my breath. Out of nowhere, Max sat up, eyes still closed. She held out her arms, like she was holding a baby. A smile spread across face. Within an instant, her smirk flew away, dissolving into a shocked facial expression. My eyes drifted to her chest which stood still. How is she not breathing?

" Im scared" Gazzy mumbled. Two words I never though would come from his mouth. Her arms dropped, still sitting upright.

" Max?" Nudge whispered loud enough for to hear if she was awake. Max's head turned to us and Angel screamed.

" Whats going on/" Ella asked, her voice small. Her and Nudge were backing away. I stepped away from the crowd. Creeping to her bedside. I got to my knees, my chest meeting the top of her chest. She still faced the flock with immense creepiness.

" Max?" I asked. Her head turned to my face, eyelids twitching. I pressed my Lips together. This was so weird. The reached her hand out, touching the end of my nose. She gasped jumping back.

" What is she doing?" Iggy asked, his voice a low whisper.

" We don't know" Gazzy whimpered. Max pulled her han to her chest looking down at it.

" Wake up Max!" Angel cried, tears scrambling down her face. Almost like Max was responding, she fell back onto the bed, as if she had been sleeping to whole time. I stood up slowly. She was awake. She was wide awake. She knew we were here. She knew where she was. She just couldn't see us.

**[ I was gunna stop it there but I decided not to! I wanted to keep writing!] **

**Max's POV**

I yanked my hand back. What had I just touched. To me it was nothingness, to my fingers, it was something smooth, skin-like feeling.

" Oh, God" I whispered, rubbing my hand.

" Whats she doing?' Iggy asked, his voice echoing around the whiteroom.

" Iggy!" I screamed! My voice bouncing off the walls.

" We don't know" Gazzy whispered, sounding scared. Im sorry Gazzy. Im not doing this willingly.

" Wake up Max!" Angel screamed, I jumped to my feet. I had enough. I want to meet my baby. I want to be awake. _Things don't always work the way you want them to. _The voice told me.

" Shut up!" I bellowed. This was my life, my time, and I wasn't giving it up for some stupid life lesson. I was Maximum Ride. I wasn't weak, delicate pregnant Max who broke down crying almost every day. I was Maximum Ride. The girl who break and Erasers ribs with one kick, fly at 200 MPH If I tried. The girl who was the leader of a flock who needed her. Desperately. Thats who I am.

" Wake up!" I shouted to myself, slapping me across the face. MY cheek stung, feeling tight. _You have to try harder Max. _Harder! How much harder is harder! I looked around, scanning the floor, my eyes meeting a stick. I slowly walked to it. The tip was covered with dried blood. The same exact stick Fang and I slit out wrists with. I picked it up, aiming it at my arm. The spot where my chip was. I could accomplish two things today.

**Fang's POV**

Her body bend into a weird position, her head still against the pillow, back arched. She flung her head up, hair falling in her face. The flock watched in silence. She reached towards me, slipping her hand into my front pocket.

" What the?" Gazzy asked. The flock shushed him and he back up against the wall. She pulled a stick out. The tip covered in our blood. Her chest remained still for an amazing 20 minutes so far, her eyes not even opening a millimeter. She aimed it at her arm. I was in too much shock to stop her. I wanted to see what she would do.

" Stop her!" Nudge shouted at the top of her lungs.

**Max's POV**

I plunged the sharp point into my skin, pressing harder, pushing the stick deeper. Blood trickled down my arm, There was no pain, only blood. It dripped the the stainless white floor, making little dots that resembled small red rubies. I smiled as I looked at them, the puddles getting bigger. Almost like someones grabbed my hand, I stopped pushing the stick. It yanked from my arm, a whole clump of blood now gushing out. My smile disappeared as my eyes fluttered open.

**OHHKAY! Weird chapter there for ya! I don't know where it came from, I just randomly started typing. Your probably confused a lil. Lemme explain a few details. First off, Max isn't in LALA land. Its kinda hard to explain. Her body moved on the outside, in weird ways, but still mimicking the body that is dreaming. Does that make since? I hope it does. The two ittle Minimum's are one boy one girl. Also, when the nurse sais "heres your baby girl". Max dreampt that. Im not revealing the gender just yet! Yes, minimum was born early so she was a lil under developed so she could die DUN DUN DUN! wow this was a long lil comment from me. So if ya don't understand anything I didnt explain or did explain enough..Review! I wanna make sure you know whats going on in my crazy messed up brain!**

**Peace YO**

**P.S down below are websites to show Minimum number one and two! Minimum # 1 picture..i couldn't find a good cute brunettte girl so thats what she looks like but with darker hair! Okay? For Minimum # 2 thats exactly what I visioned him to be. ENJOY!**

**Minimum # 1 (girl)**

**/2011/01/31/zacks-hate-mail-from-the-most-adorable-little-girl-youve-ever-seen-who-is-also-his-downstairs-neighbor/ **

**Minimum # 2 (boy)**

**.com/stock-photography/image/600-01123684/Portrait-of-Boy-on-Beach **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohkay! Last chapter was odd...just saying..it also had a lot of flaws. When I said Max aimed the stick where her chip was in her arm, I meant where it USE to be. Cancel out the part where I said I could accomplish two things today. Ohkay! Here we go..on with the story!**

**Chapter 12 - **

**Fang's POV**

Everyone watched in silence as Max rocked the baby slowly, carefully. Beads of sweat covered her face, blood trickled down her arm, an amazed smile spread across her face. Angel let a sigh of relief beside me, probably reading Max's mind. Sometimes I wish I could read her mind, see what went on her crazy head.

" He's beautiful Max" Ella whispered, stroking Max's sweaty, limp hair. Yeah, you head her. It was a he, or Minimum was a boy. I actually pictured a sweet baby girl. Long dark hair, deep brown eyes, pink dresses and shirts. But, its was a boy, just as magnificent. Max nodded, not a tear in her eye. Crap, I cried.

" Minimum Ride" She whispered, stroking his plump cheek with her finger. Angel walked forward, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Max.

" Can I hold him" She whispered, looking up hopefully. You could tell Max didnt want to give Minimum up. It was written across her forehead in big letters.

" Sure" Max said weakly, placing a smile on her face. Angel held out her arms, Minimum, wiggling. Angel giggled, staring down at the baby in amazement.

**Max's POV**

It handed the baby to Angel, my arms suddenly feeling empty and useless. I had the sudden urge to rip him from her hands, take what was rightfully mine. Angel giggled, playing with his itty-bitty fingers. I mentally rolled my eyes. I mean sure, I loved Angel, but she was taking up time that could be spent with my baby. I automatically held my hands out and Angel happily placed him in my arms. I smiled down at him, watching him open his eyes now and then, wiggle his fingers, pop his oh so small tongue out. I listened to his heartbeat with awe. It beat extremely fast, as if mine and Fang's combined. It made me want to jump like a little child in a toy store. I stroked the dark brown fuzz on his head, gasping when Ella took him from my hands. She obviously read my expression,

" Mom just wants to run some tests" She whispered, her eyes softening. I nodded swallowing hard. I knew in the back of my head that he wasn't fit to fly home with me. The flock needed to get home and so did I. I couldn't be so selfish to make them stay.

" Kay"

I slowly stood up, sliding on my jacket as Ella walked away, leaving me alone. Angel skipped back to the living room, as I threw blood spattered jeans in my bag, along with my old, also blood coated, maternity shirt. God, I was going to need a new wardrobe. I turned as mom walked into my room,

" Sweetie" She began. " Minimum..." I cut her off by holding up my hand, only making my arm burn.

" I know.." I whispered, the lump I swallowed re-forming in my throat.

" Are you going to be ok?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, rubbing my good arm.

" Yeah" I whispered weakly, my voice breaking. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't. Now that I had my life back, now that I was Maximum Ride again, protecting the flock was the only thing on my mind. Except for...I don't wanna say it and you can't make me. I released myself from her grip, taking my bag in my arms.

" I will..." I stopped her before she could go on.

" Ok" I muttered before she could go any farther. I threw my shoulders back, pushed my hair from my face, putting on a hard expression. I was the leader. In my book, the leader showed no pain. I walked out of the room and the flock stood up immediately.

" Were off" I told the coldly.

" What about Minimum?" Angel asked. My throat tightened and my eyes began to sting.

" He, uh isn't fit to travel" I murmured, trying to stay expressionless. She nodded, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

" Were gone then" Gazzy said, no recognizable tone in his voice. I unwillingly walked to the door, kicking it open. One by one, we all filed out the door, taking 20 yard sprints then whipping out 6 pairs of wings, taking off into the chilly afternoon air. I clenched my jaw and squinted my eyes, it was so hard. I was the last to take off, taking quick glances bak as mom waved out the window. I took a deep breath, if she had been holding Minimum, I would have turned back, zooming at 200MPH straight to my baby.

" You ok Max?" Nudge asked, slowing down to glide next to me. I blinked, surprised, the whole flock looked back at me.

" Uh, yeah" I said, trying to sound strong. Nudge's eyes told me a story. A short story about how she pitied a girl who had to leave her baby behind.

" Ok" She said re-speeding up. I really hadn't realized how out of it I was until I dropped my bag. Likei needed it, just a bag full of bloddy maternity clothes, but for some odd reason, I wanted to keep them.

" I'll get it" I shouted over the wind before anyone else could offer. I aimed myself downwards, not even bothering to go into hyper-speed. I hit the dusty ground with a thud, looking around for the the small navy blue bag. I looked to my left, spotting a dark lump pile.

"Aha!" I whispered, my little baby boy slipping from my mind. I hurried over to iot, quickly picking it up to take off. I was about to run off when I spotted a photo on the sandy ground.

" Huh?" I picked up the photo studying the three firgures. There were twins, both had dark hair, the girl had razor slash bangs, adorable dimples, dark mysterious eyes, and was tall and slim. The boy, frankly reminded me of Fang, long shaggy dark hair, chocolate eyes, like mine, and dimples. The stood next to each other, two perfect teens. I didn't think of it to be anything but a photo of two twins until I studied the third person. She was tall, thin, fair skinned. She had a pretty face, with blonde streaked hair. I gasped, realizing who it looked like. I dropped the photo, eyes going wide. But, I have one child. Just one baby boy. I took off running doing anything to get away, skidding to a stop before completely going airborne. I looked back at the picture.

" It isn't possible" I whispered, quickly snatching it up, taking another look. I'd only met the younger versions. I shoved it into my pocket, running off, and leaping into the air.

**Fang's POV**

Max appeared from the clouds, gasping and dripping with water. It was always funny when someone gets caught in a cloud.

" Did you get your bag?" Nudge asked, scratching her head. Max looked over at her, apparently startled.

" Uh, yeah" Her eyes shifted from everyone's face down to her hands. Something was going on.

" Look!" Gazzy shouted, his finger pointing to the horizon. I squinted, soon noticing our house. Our secret little hideout in the bottom on a small canon.

" Yay!" Ella clapped from Iggy's grip. She snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm, a smile across her face. Within minutes, everyone flopped down onto the couch of the living room.

" I'm so glad to be home" Iggy sighed, smiling and rubbing his cheek against a couch pillow. " I know where everything is again" Iggy put his arm around Ella.

" What happened to your cast?"Angel asked, her brows furrowing. Iggy looked at his arm.

" Oh, two days after I got it, I knocked it off, didn't need it anymore" Angel nodded, making an O with her small lips. About an hour after we landed, everyone had snuggled up in bed, falling asleep in a snap. Max was the last one in the living room. Her fists clenched the edges of the blanket I put around her. She stared down at the floor, here eyes wide.

" No" She whispered so quietly, I barely head her. She shook her head again " No, I only have one."

" One what?" I asked quietly. She gasped, jerking her head in my direction.

" Din't know you were there" She murmured.

" One what?" I asked again, eyes narrowing nothing. Her eyes went wide and innocent, like Nudge's when she did something wrong.

" One..." She paused, probably thinking of the perfect lie. " One flock" She finally said, looking up at me. Well duh she had one flock. She should have one, unless, she was harboring a secret flock! Very unlikely.

" Uh huh" I muttered. Taking her hand in mine. " Come on, its late" I pulled her off the couch. She obeyed, staring at her bandage. She was hiding something. Something big.

**Max's POV**

I moved Fang's arm off my waist, slowly edging myself off the bed. My eyes stung from loss of sleep. I hurried to the bathroom. I just wanted to look at the picture again. I pulled it from my pocket. It was slightly crinkled but still the same picture. There stood the dark haired twins, and...me.

" This couldn't be real" I muttered to myself, rubbing my eyes, pinching my arm. Nothing worked. It was still the creepy photo. I bit my lip. How could this photo even be real? Minimum was newborn, the girl wasn't even real, and well I never met them when they're older.

" Whats that?" I gasped turning around, hiding the picture behind my back.

" Nothing" I said cooly, looking into Fang's dark eyes.

"Lemme' see" He said coldly, reaching for it.

" No!' I gasped, flinching away from him. He grabbed my bad arm, making my wince. Weirdly, it hadn't healed yet. Fang snatched the picture from my hands, looking at it for a minute. My heart froze. He turned to me slowly, his face confused.

" Who are they?" He asked pointing to the twins.

" I don't know" I whispered.

" Well your in the photo" He watched me intensely, his dark eyes boring a hole right through me. I was in the photo, it was me.

" The-Thats not me" I stuttered. " Its, uh, Maya" I though quickly. Yeah, Max II. Well looked identical.

" No its not" He shook his head. My heart dropped. I didn't even know ifit was me It could be Maya. He pointed to my arm in the picture.

" Maya doesn't have the scar on her arm." I squinted, looking closer. On my arm was a long pink scar where mom had taken out. Pressed my lips together.

" I found when I went down to get my bag" I admitted. " Thats # 1 and # 2 " I said pointing out which ones they were.

" One and two" He asked. " One and two of who?" Haha, he rhymed!

" Minimum" I muttered. His eyesbrows shot up, then quickly dropped.

" Not possible" He said flatly.

" I met them though"! I yelled loudly, probably waking the flock up.

" You said you didn't!" He yelled just as loud.

" I met them when they wer younger" I whispered.

" Minimum is newborn" He said, eyeing me.

" I met them in LALA land" I mumbled looking away. Grrreeaaat, he probably thinks in a kuku nut know.

" When you were asleep?" He asked. I looked back at him, surprised by his answer. I nodded and he handed me the picture. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. The tall lean, Fang replica in the picture made me want to ball up and cry my insides out. The girl just stood silently. Who was she? Fang placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes telling me to go to bed. I nodded wiftly, pushing the picture aback into my pocket.

**Fang's POV**

**Maya: **_Nope_

**_Fang: _**_Are you sure?_

**_Maya: _**_Yes Fang, I don't have any kids! What would make you think that?_

I shut the computer down, not wanting to talk to her anymore. It wasn't Maya's and it looked exactly like Max. Frankly, both of them looked like Max. Their faces were replica's of her except for the dark hair. The boy was tall and lean like me, a swift side smile upon his lips. The same kinda smile I smile. The girl was also skinny, tall, but for some reason, she was so different from him. Her smile was wide and beautiful, like Max's. Both had soft chocolate brown eyes and snowy wings with black streaks. I rubbed my eyes, leaning back in the computer chair. The sun had just risen over the cliffs, creating an annoying shadow through the windows. The flock should be up soon.

" Mornin' " Gazzy yawned, stretching his arms, then scratching his arm. Nudge trailed behind him, followed by Angel.

" Hi Fang!" Nudge smiled, pouring herself some orange juice.

" Make that two" Angel smiled, giving my a swift wave. The rest of the flock(except for Max) filed into the living room, all sporting a bad case of bed head.

" Wheres Max?" Ella asked, plopping down onto the couch.

" Shes still kinda beat up" I told her softly.

" She got beat u!"Gazzy yelled across the room, the milk from his glass splashing to the floor.

" No Gazzy" Ella sighed " She had to leave Minimum with Mom" My throat tightened. I hid it but it killed me to leave him behind.

" I'll make breakfast" Iggy suggested, standing up. I stood up too, taking a short trip to Max's room. I knocked on the door and it opened, like it does in scary movies, only it wasn't night, and there was no serial killer hiding behind the door.

" Max?" I opened the door completely. Empty. I looked around the room, notcing the open window right away.

**Max's POV**

My feet landed on the dusty ground with a thud. The same exact place i'd found the first picture. There was still a sand outline from where my bag landed yesterday. I plopped down onto the ground, the sand flying everywhere. I coughed, looking down.

" Whats this?" I asked myself , picking up a small piece of paper from the sand. I gasped, realizing it was a picture. In the picture was two Max's Me and Maya. Maya held a small bundle, standing next to me who also held one. Where were these pictures coming from? I stood up, shifting the sand around. I was surprised to find five more photo's.

Photo # 1

( Me holding a small toddler with dark brown hair, dimples, and feckles across his nose)

Photo # 2

( Me and the 6 year old twins I met in LALA land)

Photo # 3

( The twins, looking around the age of 10)

Photo # 4

( The twins around the age of 3)

Photo # 5

( The twins around the age of 14, , they look the same as the picture I found yesterday, just without me in it)

I gasped, steeping back, dropping the photo's. This wasn't real. Minimum was a baby. Minimum # 1 doesn't exist.

" What are those?" I turned around and my heart leap into my throat. I swallowed hard, looking into the deep brown eyes of Maya.

**Ohhhh! Cliffie! I had towrite this! At first I began writing bout how Max took Minimum right after she woke up and ran off with him, and Fang was PISSED! But it was bad so I erased it and wrote this one! your welcome. Review, tell me if ya like it, give me ideas, even insert chracter suggestions. Im open for anythin. THANKS!**

**love ya!**

**peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy! Im feel really boared so I wrote this chapter! Just got back from getting a cavity filled...they like numbed me and I can't feel the whole left side of my face! I can bit my lip and not feel it. Its so weird! Sorry! On with the story!**

**Chapter 13 - **

**Max's POV**

Im not going" I said flatly, crossing my arms.

" Yes you are" Jeb smiled, stuffing a pair of my jeans in a backpack. He paused to give me one of those looks. The kinda parental looks that sends you into a shiver fit. I stuck my hands on my hips and frowned.

" Me and the flock aren't going to school"

**( I know! In everyones story, they make the flock go to school, but trust me, dis ones gunna be good!)**

" Yes you are" He said for the thirtieth time. " You will stay at your moms house and go to school. Now that you guys are safe, you need an education"

" But Jeb" I protested. " I have baby. I can't just burden mom with him"

" I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching Minimum until you finished school" He zipped my backpack up and handed it to me. I sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. Probably even worse than the time Anne made us go to school in Virginia. This was going to suck!

**(Later The afternoon)**

The rest of the flock landed around me, in a perfect arrow formation on moms front lawn. My heart pumped with anticipation. I had been almost a month since I'd seen Minimum, almost two weeks since my little surprise meeting with Maya.

" Oh!" Nudge squealed coming up next to me, " I can't wait to get to school tomorrow!"

" Me neither!" Angel and Gazzy said in unison.

" I can" Iggy muttered, beginning to walk to the door. Ella rushed out of Iggy's arms and to the door. Mom opened it up, catching Ella right before she smacked head first into it.

" Mom!" She cried, burying her face in moms neck. Now that Ella lived with us, she didn't see mom often.

" Hi guys!" Mom smiled, opening her arms wide for hugs. The little ones rushed forward, practically leaping into her skinny arms. Iggy sulked past her and Fang hadn't moved. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight back and fourth between both feet.

" You guys ready for school?" She asked, placing her hands neatly on her hips.

" You betcha" Angel smiled, taking a bite of cookie mom had given her. We all now surrounded moms big table, a giant plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk on it. Mom looked to me, waiting for an answer.

" Nope" I said lightly, shoving a cookie in my mouth to avoid talking.

" What?" She asked, startled.

" Can rough tough Maximum Ride not handle human school?" Gazzy asked, a smirk spread across his lips. I clenched my jaw, trying to ignore him. " Look at me, I'm Maximum Ride, I'm too good for regular school" Gazzy did a perfect imitation of my voice. I stood up. I was done with this. Gazzy sunk down in his chair, face going worried.

" Sorry" He muttered. I walked out of the room, not even listening. I stormed to Ella's room, which was where Minimum was staying. I leaned forward, string down into his crib. I frowned, knowing this wouldn't happen. I picked up the baby. He looked around 5 months old. Minimum wiggled his toes, and kicked his legs, sucking on his oh-so small fingers.

" What happened to my itty-bitty baby boy?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the left, looking at me with curiosity.

" I'm right here" Someone said. I gasped and turned around, coming face to face with Fang. Only, it wasn't Fang. This boy was a tad shorter, his skin was tanner, his eyes were chocolate brown, and his face resembled mine. " Hi Mum" He muttered, taking a skinny hand from his jacket pocket and waving at me. He was the boy from the photo.

" Who are you?" I asked, squinting to make sure this wasn't a hallucination.

" Minimum" He smiled " Minimum Ride"

" Impossible" I said to quickly. " This is Minimum Ride" I gestured to the wiggly baby in my arms.

" That's me too" He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle. A laugh identical to Fang's . " I'm just dropping in" He said pacing around the room. I quickly put the baby Minimum down and yanked the photo from my pocket.

" Is this you?" I asked, pointing to the dark boy. He nodded, letting his thick chestnut hair fall in his face. " Who's that then?" I asked, then pointing to the girl.

" Oh" He smirked, looking up at me. " That's Jet"

" Jet?" I asked, my brain suddenly pounding. " Is she your sister?" Minimum laughed again, shaking his head.

" Its Aunt Maya's daughter" Aunt Maya? Maya and I aren't sisters.

" Then how come she looks identical to you?" I asked, my blood suddenly going cold.

" That's because" He paused then continued " She was in love with Fang, so she got together with a Fang decoy, and stuff happened."

At that instant, my jaw dropped. There was no way. If Maya couldn't have Fang to herself, she had to take a decoy. Well, at least they were made for each other. Two decoy's making a decoy baby. The door knob turned and the teenage Minimum smiled, disappearing into thin air.

" Max?" My heart lept, hoping it was Fang. "You ok?" Gazzy opened the door all the way and it sank back down. I picked Minimum up from his crib again and smiled.

" Yeah, Im ok"

" Ok good" Gazzy said scratching the back of his head. " Cuz, we uh, got a problem." I was out the room withing seconds, Minimum wiggling in my hands.

" Whats going on?" I demanded. Angel popped up from her crouched position and pointed out side. I shoved my baby into her arms, rushing outside. I looked up, right as Fang took a hard blow in the face from a flyboy.

" Hey!" I yelled, hopping into the air. I aimed a punch at his back, but he spun around too quick, striking me in the gut before I could even take a breath. I lost a few feet but recovered, flying upwards and planting my foot on his back. The flyboy lurched forward, dropping like a stone. Fang rubbed his face, not saying a word. More flyboys swarmed, closing in on us.

" There's too many!" Nudge yelled somewhere behind me. One brave flyboy flew up to me, aiming punches at my stomach, face and chest.

" You will die" He droned in a robotic voice.

" Not on my watch" I yelled, twisting around and planting a fist on his lower back. He too, dropped like a stone. I smiled, turning to face more. I gasped three flyboys attacked Fang. One hit him in the kidney, he double over another hit him in the back of the neck, the last flyboy planting a bone crushing kick on his head.

" No!" I shouted as he fell from the sky. I reached out, something hard suddenly hitting me over the head. I gasped, everything turning black.

**Cliffie! ahhahh sorry, ive been working on the book im TRYING to write. Soryr it took me this long to update. I have a life ya know, you can't blame me. Well you just gotta wait till next chapter, sorry this one was kinda short. **

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter! Hooray, no comment today sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 14 **

**Fang's POV**

When I finally came around, my vision was blurred. Everything was fuzzy.

"Fang?" Gazzy's blurry face appeared above me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sit up. My stomach lurched and my head pounded. What had happened?

"Max and Minimum are gone" Gazzy's eyes were watery and worried.

"There what!" I asked. Angel nodded, wiping her big blue eyes.

"We have to get them" Iggy said next, lifting his head up.

"Your right" I agreed. Who knows what they'll do to Minimum, and we all know Max will try to protect him, which only means they'll hurt her too.

**Max's POV**

Something brushed my shoulder and my eyes shot open. I struggled against the ropes with-holding my hands and feet. Tape covered my mouth and seal my wings together.

"Hello Maximum" I looked at up a man in a white coat and dread filled my face. No, please no. "Its a pleasure to see you" He continued. "You see, we've been watching you" _Of course. _"And been watching your dreams"

My dreams? You mean like with the toddler Minimum's and older one? Embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I dreamed about Fang sometimes. Whew, that's awkward.

"Flight patterns, pregnancy movement and hormones, its very interesting." He went on. "We even invaded your dreams"

I gasped against the tape covering my mouth.

"Yes Maximum. We placed the visions of the brown haired children in your mind. We were the ones making you act funny. We were the ones who gave you that." He motioned to my arm where I looked. The gash that hadn't healed. He stuck his hands through my cage and quickly removing the tape.

"Wheres me baby?" I growled instantly. The white coat only laughed.

"Do not worry Maximum, Minimum is completely fine" He eyes darted to a room where baby crying sounds came.

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted, slamming myself against the front of the cage. My cage lurched forward, smashing not so comfortably to the floor. The lock busted, giving me a chance to open it. If my hands weren't taped.

"Easy girl" The white coat purred, placing a new lock on the cage and placing back up on the counter. Minimum cried louder, making my heart ache.

"What do you want?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"We want to run some tests on Minimum" He smiled.

"Your going to hurt him" I whispered, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"We promise not to"

"Your lying" I mumbled groggily. The white coat opened my cage and picked me up. I was to tired to struggle. He undid all the tape and ropes except the ones on my wings. He pushed me into the room where Minimum was crying.

"Baby" I whispered as they felt his heart beat and gasped in awe. Minimum stopped crying as they put him to sleep. What were the doing to him?

"We want to look at his insides real fast" Another white coat whispered. _NO!_

I lurched forward.

"Minimum" I managed before collapsible under my feet, slipping into unconsciousness.

**Fang's POV**

"Sssshhh" I whispered, putting my finger to my lips. The flock nodded, pressing their fingers to their lips.

_Where are we?_ Angel sent me a thought.

_The school. _I sent back. I looked at her and her face filled with dread. We edged quietly through the school vents. A horrible scream echoed throughout the vents making us jump.

"Fang" Nudge whispered, pointing to an opening in the vent. I tiptoed over and looked through it. I gasped, eyes going wide. A white coat had his hands around Max's waist who watched another white coat examine Minimum.

"Max!" Gazzy whisper-shouted.

"Ssshh!" Iggy muttered angrily.

"I just want to look at his insides" The white coat muttered. Nudge sucked in a sharp breath and Minimum fell asleep below us. Max's drugged face was nearly unconscious.

"Minimum" She whispered. She took a step forward, collapsing right then and there.

"Max!" Angel shouted at the top of her lungs. All the white coat's eyes darted toward the vent. Angel backed up, placing a kick at the opening. It split open with a large crack, making us all crumble down to the floor.

"Its the rest of them" The one holding Max smiled. We all jumped to our feet, ready to fight. Nudge winced but didn't move as the white coats cut into Minimum.

"Don't move or he dies"

"Put your hands in the air" Yet another white coat walked in, a gun in his hands. Everyone instinctively put their hands up. " or she dies too" He pointed the gun at Max.

**Max's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, a white room in front of me. The brightness gave a sudden urge to giggle. Did they give me laughing gas? Maybe a little too much.

"Good" Someone smiled "Your awake" I looked over and a man in a black suit stood. At least he wasn't a white coat.

"Minimum's little inspection went perfect, we looked around ad sealed him back up." The man motioned towards a wall where it rose, revealing another room, sealed off by a glass window. My throat tightened as I watched Minimum sleep, a long line of stitches across his chest.

"We also got some visitors" Another wall rose, showing me a room full of unconscious bird kids. I shot to my feet, smacking into the glass.

"Angel, Fang!" I shouted, pounding my fist. Iggy twitched but none stirred.

"They are asleep" He told me.

"What are you planning to do with us?" I asked.

"We were going to let you go" He paused before continuing " But your friends dropped in so, we decried just to keep you." He paused again "Until you expire"

With all my might, I shot towards him, aiming a fist as his face. He stopped it, shoving me back. I slammed against the glass wall where the flock slept. Iggy shot upwards his blind eyes wide. I struggled to my feet and charged again.

"Let us go!" I yelled. I bounced around him, aiming punches and kicks. He dodged, send a punch straight at my jaw. I fell backwards. I felt along my jaw, my fingers scanning the tender spot where he cleanly knocked it out of place. I pushed hard sideways, a small pop telling me I knocked back into place.

"Didn't feel good did it?" He asked, a smile on his face. I stood up shakily. I could do this. Every person and or thing had a weak spot.

"You wanna play?" I asked, circling him. I glanced at the glass window where the whole flock watched.

"Sure" He grinned evilly "Lets play"

I jumped up, kicking him in the neck. He lurched forward and grabbed my ankle with amazing speed. He swung me around and I suddenly felt nausea. He slammed me to the ground, which frankly, didn't hurt that much.

"Come on Max" I jumped back up and held my fists up. "Pain is just a state of mind" He swung but I jumped back.

"Come on" I smiled "You can do better than that"

"Ok" He smirked "Ill play harder"

He ran forwards, surprising me, I jumped out of the way but he still plowed over me, stepping on my bad arm. I screamed, I couldn't help it. Blood began to leak, making bright red drops of the spotless white floor.

"Max Max Max!" Nudge smacked her fist against the window, tears running down her face. Even Fang looked shocked and pain-stricken. I felt the urge to walk over and tell them everything was ok, but I was interrupted by a certain someone hitting his in the stomach. The breath left me, knocking me backwards. I rolled my stomach, gathering air and jumping up.

"Come on" I whispered. "Lets do this"

He winked at me before knocking me sideways. I again, hoped back to me feet, quicly going into te crouching position with one leg out.

"One two three" He laughed "Your out" With one last hop, his foot connected with my vulnerable knee. I didn't pull it in quick enough. It took a minute for everything to register. I looked down at my broken leg. It was sickeningly bent the slightest milisecond I had the stupid urge to giggle at they way it was bent, but also to hurl about it Withing 2 seconds, I gave off an earsplitting scream.

**Fang's POV**

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge screamed at the top of their lungs, covering their eyes and ears. Max's leg was forced inward, giving off a sickening snap. She shrieked, like she never does and collapsed to the white floor.

"We-need-to-help-her" Nudge managed through sobs, her voice sounding suffocated and tired.

"Her leg will heal" Angel whispered through tears.

"What!" Iggy asked, obviously confused.

The man in the black suit picked her up and moved the hair from her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She was still conscious. She clenched then unclenched her fists like she does when shes in pain. Im not sure any of the flocks had their leg purposley snapped inward. Blood leaked down her arm, soaking the her and the man's shirt. He kicked open the door and walked out.

"Bring her back!" I shouted instinctively. I beat on the glass, which barely shook from force. Bulletproof glass. I spun around, nearly running into a wall.

"We need to do something" The Gasman breathed, his face was almost as pale as the white floor. Angel tucked her knees in, probably cringing at the though of that happeneing to her.

"She passed out" Angel whispered. "The gaurds are debating whether to crack her knee back into place before she wakes up or not"

I smacked the ball, making a dent. Iggy stood up quickly, rushing to the dent. He ran his fingers over it then looked in my direction.

"Punch it again" He demanded. I pulled my arm bak, releasing it. My fist connecting with the wall, making the perfect hole.

"I think we just found our way out" Iggy smiled.

**(short POV)**

**Max's POV**

I clenched my jaw, squeezed my fists. The pain wasn't didn't just hurt, it ached, it throbbed. My leg was freaking snapped in half for crying out loud! I felt as though I couldn't breath. If my leg healed, it would need to be re-broken., and I did not want to go through that process.

"Please" I whispered, my lips barely moving "Make it stop"

The man shook his head "You wanted to play hard ball, we did"

I was too tired and numb to struggle against his grip. "Don't let my leg heal" I begged him, opening my eyes.

"Part of the process" He muttered, setting me on a bed in a separate room.

"No" I begged like a small child. He strapped me to the bed and left the room, locking it. I struggled "Don't leave!" I yelled, my voice was cracked and weak. Blood dripped from my arm, making me feel dizzy again.

"Come back-" My voice drifted off. I laid my head back. What was going to happen now? I slipped under, feeling like my leg had been run over with a semi-truck, dipped in acid, set on fire, trampled by bulls, ripped off, and cut in half, very slowly, all at the same time. That would hurt right? Multiply that by 50.

**(Later)**

"Max?" I opened my eyes to Angel. Her face was dirty with little lines where the tears ran down her face.

"Yeah baby?" I asked, re-closing my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, touching my arm. I winced and she backed up. "Hows your leg?"

I looked over at my bent outa shape leg. I didn't even feel it anymore.

"Can't feel it anymore" I whispered. Angel's eyes went worried, she bit her lips and looked back at me leg.

"It healed" She whispered.

"Where are the others?" I asked, not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Fang manged to punch a whole in the wall. He was so upset bout your leg that he punched the wall. We escaped the room and came looking for you. The boys are getting Minimum and Nudge and Iggy are watching guard."

I smiled. They were all so brave.

"We have to get you outa this" She tugged on the bed straps, unzipping each one carefully. I wasn't sure how she thought she was going to get me out of this room. I slipped my legs off the bed and hopped off. I winced, nearly falling on my face when my leg touched the ground. I gripped the side of the bed for support.

"Im good" I whispered. Iggy peeked in the door.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Yes" I groaned, sucking in a breath. Iggy walked over to me, scooping me into his arms. I threw my hands around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Lets go" Angel said quickly, leading Iggy from the room. I closed my eyes.

"Come on, this way" Nudge said. After allot of running down long, twisty hallways, we found the exit where Fang and Gazzy waited. Everyone paused for a moment, watching me.

"Max?" Fang asked, his face actually, worried "Are you ok?"

I shook my head. No way was I ok. They cut my baby open, broke my leg, worsened my already never healing gash. I was scarred man. No way in heaven and hell, was I ok. I put on a brave face, but no way was I walking.

"Lets go then" Nudge took Minimum from Gazzy and pushed open the door. I could feel the cold air nipping at my sleevless arms. The wind blew through my hair as Iggy took off. This wasn't going to be fun.

**Her leg! I don't like the guy in the black suit. He is a meanie. Anyways not much to say bout this chapter...so yeah R&R!**

**I've been thinking, im also working on personal novels, so its difficult, sorry its taken me this long to post but, I posted two chapter for ya so be happy! But if My story isn't good enough to continue, tell me, because I would not like to waist my valuable time. Ahaha its not that valuable. Anyways R&R&R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go! Imma try updating at least every two days or three days, just for u guys!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own MR**

**Chapter 15**

**Max's POV**

I wiggled around, ever so slightly, trying to edge out of my bed. It was all a hoax? Teenage Minimum was fake? Damn, he gave such good advice. Wow, have I been reduced to to have to take advice from my own, fake, future son? I winced, pulling my casted leg out of its splint thing hanging from the ceiling. You know, those things in hospitals to elevate your leg.

"I got this" I mumbled to myself, grabbing the crutches from my bedside. I walked, or well crutched across the room. Basically, I used my crutches to get to the window. I edged it open as quietly as possible. I just wanted some air, that couldn't hurt.

**Fang's POV**

**(Hours before Max got outta bed and went outside, basically a few hours before that paragraph!)**

I was hard to listen to.

"Fang" Angel wailed, "Shes your girlfriend, make her stop"

"You want me to break your leg?" I asked "See how you like it. I bet you'd be screaming louder than Max is" I pointed down the hallway where Max was.

"Its still hard to listen to" Nudge yelled over the shreik Max gave off. The Gasman plugged his ears and grimmaced. No one was enjoying this. After around 3 hours of screaming, crying, wailing, and complaining, the house was dead silent. I knew none of the flock liked to see Max so vulnerable, but, she would need awhile to get her leg back to the way it was. Our bones may heal quickly but the break really jacked up the muscle tissue.

"Whats for dinner?" Angel yawned, snuggling up next to me.

"Dunno" I whispered, closing my eyes. "Depends on what Dr M can whip up after finishing up with Max"

"Im just glad the screaming is over" Iggy sighed, resting his hand on his cheek.

"Same here brother" Gazzy held his hand up for a high-five but Iggy refused it. Gazzy frowned and laid his head on Nudge's leg who was already snoring away, leaned up against the wall.

"Im just glad nothing too serious happened" Angel intercepted

"Something bad did happen1" Iggy yelled, not looking so sleepy anymore.

"Max could've died, her leg is all jacked up now, she could've lost feeling in it, or worse!" He continued, his voice raised and filled with rage "She could've lost her whole leg all together!" Angel cringed, snuggling deeper into my side.

"Max would've not let this fighting happen" She murmured.

"Well Max is unconsious right now!" Iggy stood up from his seat. "Going for a fly" He muttered before slamming the door behind him. Angel buried her face in my side and sobbed. Iggy hardly ever exploded like that.

**Max's POV **

How was I suppose to get in the air? I too a crutching start. Weird how that sounds right? And lifted myself (slowly) into the air.

"What are you doing/" The voice startled me so bad, I fell from the sky, landing flat on my back. The breath left me, leaving me gasping on the grassy backyard. I looked around, spotting Iggy walking towards me.

"Just wanted some air" I gasped, holding my arm which stung.

"Same here" He smiled. He held out a hand for me to take, which I did. I hoisted myself up off the ground, coming face to chin with Iggy.

"There was a big shouting match and I went for a fly too" He told me. I looked up at his gray-blue eyes, not being able to see mine, a surge of pity ran down my spine.

"Funny how we all think alike" I chuckled slightly looking away. I was kinda glad he couldn't see my rosy red cheeks. I turned away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Max" He asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I mused, turning back Iggy placed his finger under my ching and the blood drained from my face. Agin, so glad he was blind.

"How much do you love Fang?"

"Well" I though about it for a sec "He's my baby daddy, he the love of my life, but I feel like I don't know him. I feel like- " I Iggy cut me off. He swept the hair from my eyes, oh no, I knew what was coming. I leaned my head back, trying to avoid what was going to happen but he grip held me in place. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me intensely. It felt wrong, his lips weren't weren't for mind. I paused for a moment, picturing Fang in front of me. I closed my eyes and, surprisingly, kissed back.

**Fang's POV**

Angel gasped and sat up, her blue eyes going wide.

"Whats wrong/' I asked, rubbing me eyes.

"Somethings wrong" She muttered, completely ignoring my question. I glanced at the room counting 5 bird kid,s including myself.

"Whats wrong/" I asked again.

"Theres someone or something outside" Her eyes darted to the door where four loud knocks came. Dang, this girl was dead on.

"They want to talk to Max" Her face went paler than a ghost and she stood up instantaneously. She shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Hi" She smiled in her cute, 7 year old baby voice.

"I would like to talk to Max" The voice came.

"Sure" Angel winked, sliding the door open. A tall lady with long blonde hair waked in. She had a face to pretty for a normal girl. She wore a white button up shirt with a short black skirt, matching black heels to go along with it.

"Im Kelly Rancher" She smiled, showing a huge smile with perfect white teeth.

"Right through there" Angel pointed down the hall. What was she doing? We didn't even know this Kelly Rancher lady.

"Wait" I said quickly. "Let me show you"

"Thank you" She ran her hand through my long hair and smiled very flirtatiously. I felt as though iwas going to hurl. She had no chance.

"Oh my" She whispered, walking ahead of me. "Shes not here"

I pushed past her and only saw a pillows shoved underneath the blanket to make it look like she was there. Her crutches, and bottle of pain pills were gone.

"Seriously Max?" I asked myself.

**(ALMOST A YEAR LATER! I was gunna end the chapter there but im nice, but im skipping ahead.)**

**Max's POV**

"Your so cute" I smiled. I poked Mini in the nose and he giggled. He reached his hands up and giggled, clapping them adorably. "Yes your are" I told him. I picked him up and swung him around. He only giggled harder. For a 18 month old hybrid, mutant, thing he was so adorable!

"Max" Nudge poked her head in the door "Someones here for you"

"Lets go Minimum" I swung him, plaicing him on my hips. He played with my hair as I walked into the living room.

"What going on" I asked. There were three police officers standing around the couch. Maya was standing next to them, her arms were crossed, a scowl across her face.

"Maximum and Minimum Ride?" The first one asked. He was black with long dreads and deep mocha colored skin. I nodded, sitting down.

"Do you know this girl?" The second wone asked, pointing to Maya. I nodded again.

"Shes my decoy"

"Im not your fucking decoy!" She hissed, lunging for me. I jumped off the couch, clutching my toddler. He wasn't much of a baby anymore. The first cop grabbed her by the arm.

"Calm down" He commanded. Maya backed up, anger washing over her face.

"Exactly 18 months ago you gave birth to Minimum Ride, correct?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah" I didn't like where this conversation was going. The door opened and a fourth cop walked in, Fang was at his heels. His face was frozen solid. Well, frozen with shock.

"Exactly 45 seconds after, you passed out, witnessed by Dr. Valencia Martinez"

"Yes"

The fourth cop shook his head and walked back out the door. He came back withing a minute, a gute, bouncy baby girl in his arms. A little girl I'd seen before.

"Its Jet" I smiled, thinking of the time teenage Minimum told me about her.

"Who?" Fang asked, coming back to reality.

"Maya's daughter" I explained. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them about teenage Minimum.

"Shes not Maya's daughter" Fang said slowly, his face growing worried.

"She's ours"

**Kinda short chapter! Sorry! Cliffie! AHAHA sorry had to do it. So there is two Minimum's! Well, not exactly. There is two kids! BTW The baby girls name isn't going to stay Jet! Just warnin ya!**

**R&R pleeez with a cherry on top with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate chips. MMM that actually sounds good. **


	16. Chapter 16

**OK! I decided to go back to the furture! By future, I mean one year! The day Iggy kissed Max and that Kelly chick wanted to talk to her. I was thinking and I don't wanna skip ahead. You basically just got a sneak peak! Congratzz! Anyways, Max ran off and Fang was like**

"**Seriously Max" We are starting off right there, aaaaannnddd ACTION! (hehe im no director)**

**Chapter 16**

**Max's POV**

I swiped my hand against my lips, trying to get all the Iggy off it. What was I thinking. I mentally slapped myself in the face for even letting it happen. At least I'm not pregnant with his baby. Haha, mom joke.

"It wasn't a mistake" I looked around coming face to face with the older Minimum. He gave me Fang's half smile and winked.

"Yes it was" I groaned, sinking to the forest floor I had run off to. "Can I give you a nickname instead of older Minimum?" I asked, not wanting to get on the whole Iggy mistake.

"Sure" He shrugged. I pressed my finger to my cheek and dug deep into my thoughts. He needed a good nickname.

"How bout Maxen" I suggsted. He was, only a pigment of my imagination. He was apart of me. "Or Mini Max" I laughed at that last one when he brows raised.

"Maxen is fine" He shook his head and smiled again. Wow, he smiled much more than Fang did. Grumpy ole' Fang.

"Gotta go" He whispered. He pressed his finger to his lips and disappeared.

"Max" A voice said "Nice to see you"

**(Hehe, this lil section gets off topic with the whole nickname thingy, but he needed one!)**

**Fang's POV**

"Im so sorry" Dr M said quickly, grabbing Kelly Rancher's wrist. "Max is a little.." She paused before continuing "unpredictable"

"You got that right" Iggy walked in the door, a smile spread across his face. Angel, who was sitting on the couch, sifting through Kelly Rancher's thoughts gasped. Her eyes went wide, searching Iggy's face.

"What?" Nudge asked, picking at her nails

Angel recovered and shifted her gaze to Nudge "Nothing" Angel shrugged and resumed coloring. Nudge shrugged and flipped on the TV

"When do you think she'll be back?" Kelly asked.

"We dunno" I answered before Dr M could "We never know"

Dr M Nudged me with her elbow then gave Kelly a big smile. This was all too confusing. Who or what was Kelly and what did Dr M not want her to know?

"I can look for her" I offered, raising my hand as if I was in school.

"Thanks you Nick" Kelly stepped towards me, then grasping my forearm. I nodded and pressed my lips together. She reminded me allot of Brigid.

**Max's POV**

I took a deep breath and looked away. "Where are they?" The man demanded, squeezing my wrist. I shut my eyes. I wasn't giving out any info.

"Jacksonville. I split from the group, I was too much of a threat and I was tired of putting their lives in danger" I said in a rush, my voice high and scared. God, I could lie like there no tomorrow.

"Ok then" The man stood up and released me. "You and I are going to take a little trip to Jacksonville" I swallowed hard. What was going to happen once we got to Jacksonville?

"Hands behind your back, wings tucked in" He sounded like an avian police officer.

"You got it pal" I resisted the urge to say more and held my hands behind me. I would come up with a plan. I always did. He bound my arms together with thick rope and taped my wings shut to my back. Tight.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" I asked as he shoved my into the backseat of a black truck. He slid into the passengers seat and shut the door, completely ignoring my question.

"Got her" He smiled, looking to the passengers seat.

"Perfect, you did good Gabrielle" Came a raspy voice. I resisted to urge to make a snide comment and pressed my lips together.

"Nice to finally meet you Maximum Ride" An old lady turned to face me. Her hair was snow white and her face looked like soggy beef jerky. "My name is Matilda Merrimore. Or, Dr Merrimore. I helped create you."

I couldn't help it, I gasped, eyes went wide. I sucked in a breath and cocked my head. "Let me explain" Merrimore turned her chair completely around(wow, technology these days) and looked at me. "When Valencia donated an egg, you were grown as a test tube baby. I helped feed you and monitor you. I was the one who grew you, raised you into a avian child."

I felt as if I was going to hurl. Jeb told me that he did that work. That he grew and raised me until labor time when they took me out of the test tube thingy (whatever they grew me in) and let me breathe the air around me. I shifted around in the backseat.

"That's weird" I muttered.

"Its true" Merrimore smiled and turned her chair back around.

"Freakazoid" I murmured

**Fang's POV**

Don't ask me how I found it, but I did. I flew low to keep eyes on the black truck. Whatever they were doing, it had to do with Max. Wow, it was one thing after another. This, that, broken legs, my baby got dissected, Max's never-healing cut. It never ended huh?

"Lets fly lower" Nudge suggested, dipping deeper to get a better look from above the clouds. I needed a companion and I needed one that could see. Sorry Iggy

"Just don't get too low" I told her "We don't need any more of us getting caught"

"Gotcha" Nudge tilted sideways and flew beneath the cloud. After a few minutes, I heard the screeching stop of tires. "Fang" Nudge whispered, land 24 south. We both landed on the edge of the forest, watching the doors of the back truck open. A saggy old lady stepped out of the passengers side and opened the back door.

"Get out" She commanded.

"Uh, Hello" Max said snidely "Tied up here, can't really move"

"You have your legs sugar, get out here" Max edged her self to the edge of the car, the old lady yanking her out. Max tried balancing on one foot (remember, one is casted?) but ended up leaning up against the car for support.

"Which way?" A man asked, walking along the side of the car.

"Im not a GPS system" Max sneered.

"You know your way around Kid" She emphasized the K in kid, pushing Max backwards. Max stumbled but caught her balance.

"South, South" She murmured "Its not like were going to New York, this is Florida freaks" The man raised his hand and slapped her. Hard. Her head jerked to the side, cheek turning a bright shade of red. I clenched my fists and stepped forward but Nudge tapped my on the arm, warning me not to.

"Get back in" The lady commanded

"A little help?" Max asked motioning to her dark blue cast with her head.

"suck it up sugar" The lady shoved Max back into the car and then got in herself.

"Lets keep following them" I muttered angrily.

"kay" Nudge said almost mute.

**Max's POV**

I kinda wished I could rub my cheek, make the stinging pain go away. I shifted around in the backseat. These guys obviously had never worn a cast or probably ever been slapped. It doesn't feel good lady!

"Are we there yet?" I asked, my voice weak and cracked.

"Actually" Merrimore smiled "Yes"

"Yay" I frowned. This was going to be living hell. Almost as worse as my jacked up leg. Gabrielle and Merrimore stepped out of the car, chatting away. Im guessing they were debating what to do with me. Kill, me, injure me, all the basics. The funny thing was, the flock had no idea. They were all snuggled up on moms couch, watching TV or eating dinner. Lucky them

"Lets go Ride" Gabrielle grabbed me by the scuff of my shirt and pulled me out of the car.

"Ok" I muttered innocently. He cradled me like a man does with his bride and carried me into an unfamiliar building. I didn't recognize anything except the horrid smell. The hospital smell. The same exact smell as the school. But I was positive it wasn't the school. The school wasn't is Jacksonville.

"Lets get that cast off" He murmured, laying me down on a bed.

"What?" I asked as he strapped me down. "But I need to keep it on for a little while." I protested, suddenly realizing he wasn't just going to shove me into a room.

"Just calm down" He brought a small saw to my cast and I wiggled.

"How do I know you aren't going to saw me leg off?" I asked, eyes going wide.

"We need you to walk" He muttered, cutting clean through the tough exterior. He pulled the rest of my cast off and the cold air of the building stung my leg. I winced and laid back against the pillow.

"Not bad huh?" Maybe this guy isn't totally evil. "Now get up" He commanded, unstrapping me. So much for not totally evil. "Now run down that hall and back"

"Or what?" I asked cocking my brow.

"Ill shock you" He snapped a small bracelet onto my wrist before I could even take a breath.

"Hey!" I protested, yanking on it.

"Run" He commanded, pressing the button. A jolt ran down my spine, telling me to sprint. My leg was stiff and it worked funny. I had sort of a limp which made running a tad more difficult.

**Fang's POV**

"Again" I sighed "We are saving Max from evil headquarters"

"Get over it" Nudge sighed, she threw aside a map, searching the floors. Maybe there was evidence in their car. Maybe not.

"Fang, look at this" Nudge waved my over and handed me a piece of paper.

"To do list" I read out loud "Buy tape and rope, capture Maximum Ride, run tests, speed up expirtaion date." The last one hit me like a baseball to the head. We needed to get outta here, fast. With Max.

**Max's POV**

"can I leave now?" I asked, the room was spinning, my legs ached, I felt like I might hurl, any second now. My breaths came in short heaves. I ran and ran, I probably ran for 5 hours straight.

"Sure" Gabrielle smiled, holding the door open. I looked at the golden sunlight for a minute and took a step forward.

"Woops" He smiled meanly "Not today"

"The-that was just mean" My voice slurred as my brain went fuzzy. Why did I always get all sleepy? Scientist's must really like sleepy pills

last things I remember before completely slipping under was Fang's angry voice.

"Get back!' He shouted.

"Fang" I smiled, probably looking like a dopey fool. I stepped forward and my brain went completely blank, black, empty.

**Fang's POV**

Max collapsed. I caught her just in time, swinging her over my shoulder.

"Lets leave, up and away" I whispered yo Nudge. She nodded and dropped the gun we found in the car. She jumped up, getting ready to burst out through the ceiling. With a loud clank, she fell back to the floor.

"Woops" The man shrugged "Metal ceilings"

I quickly helped Nudge to her feet, I pushed past the man , knocking him aside. I kicked open the door and took off immediately. Flyboys already beginning to surround us. Withing minutes, Nudge and I were soaring over Pensacola. In those few minutes, Max came around, her voice slurred like she was on laughing gas.

"I love you Fanggg" She giggled,

"I love you too" I chuckled shaking my head. Nudge laughed and flew closer to me. "We should go get some salad" Max suggested, looking up at me.

"Im good" I muttered

"same here" Nudge laughed. The only thing we needed to focus on, was getting Max back to Dr M's and making sure no more kidnapping occurs.

**No cliffie in this chapter! Your welcomie! Nutting much to say, but ill tone down om the whole Max gets kidnapped things, anyways, R&R!**

**R&R, if u don't thats cool, actually no, its not cool, R&R or ill hurt you! Well maybe not hurt but...i will think of something!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry if im confusing you guys! I don't try too. Sometimes when I type, I just get caught up and go overboard. Its one of my issue thingys. I got a lot of those. If ya don't understand anything just ask me, kay? **

**Chapter 17(!)**

**Max's POV**

"Its not natural" I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Don't look at me" Fang said holding his hands up in defense when I glanced in his direction. It wasn't natural, it was creepy and, well, unnatural!

"I have no idea why Minimum grows so fast" Mom said holding my son who looked about the age of 2. He was 5 months old! Not 2! I nodded and wiped my eyes. He was growing too fast.

"Don't be sad sweetie, im sure his growth with slow" Mom patted my should and handed him over.

"Mom, he's 5 months old, and he can walk"

"He can't walk" Fang interrupted "He can stand up and take a few steps when you hold his hands"

"Thats walking!' I shouted, catching the tear falling down my cheek.

"Hardly" Fang mumbled, holding the door open. We needed to get back to the flock. We had left here a few weeks ago, right after my little meeting with Gabrielle and Merrimore. We had to leave Mini behind because he was cut open and Mom wanted to monitor him. We get to take him home now! The, but new clothes for him, then, sadly, Jeb is making us go to school.

"By Mom" I waved her goodbye and took a running start down the wet lawn. I lept into the air, spreading out my brown wings.

"By sweetie" She waved back, giving me that warm motherly smile. I didn't want to leave. I could stay forever at Mom's house.

**Fang's POV**

We landed within the hour, skidding to a graceful stop in front of our house. We had gotten a new one, near the coast of California. I don't know, I don't usually pay too much attention to that kinda stuff.

"Max!Fang!" Angel cried, bursting out the front door. Her face was lit up. She skidded to a stop, her eyes focusing on Minimum. "Woah" She said quietly. "He got big"

My throat tightened. I reeeaally didn't need to be reminded that my child is growing like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah" Max mumbled, handing him to Angel.

"Its ok Max" She mused, putting a smile back on her face "He'll stop growing eventually"

"Yeah, eventually"

Max stomped inside, immediately locking herself in her bed. Thats Max for ya.

"Feels good to be home" I sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "What happened while I was gone?"

Well," Nudge began "We all started out first day of school, which was ah-mazing, then we went to Micky D's and Angel got this chocolate mocha thing and was up all night, then we flew to Florida and got some shrimp, which was Mag-ni-fi-cent" She folded her hands and smiled.

"Even though I was there, that still confused me" Iggy laughed.

"Im frowning Iggy" Nudge muttered angrily.

"Wow" Gazzy smiled "That was probably the shortest sentence she ever said"

"Shut up"

"Nope" Ella snickered "That one was"

Nudge stood up, eyes burning with rage. "

"Just calm down" I motioned, waving my hand.

"Yeah" Angel bounced Minimum in her lap. "Lets just enjoy the rest of today"

**Max's POV**

I threw a sweatshirt over my head and pulled my hair up. Don't ask me why, but I was pissed. Not at the freaks who cut open my baby. Not the idiot who messed up my leg. Not Gabrielle or Merrimore who kidnapped me for no apparent reason. I was mad at god! God who made my child grow insanely fast! I never even actually saw him newborn. I passed out before I could lay an eye on him!

There was a knock at the door "Max?" Someone asked 'What was that noise?" I looked down at the floor, books, clothes, and a few broken glasses covered the floor. My dresser had been kicked in.

"Nothing" I told them "I, uh, fell. Yeah, I fell. No biggie" After a few moments, footsteps told me they left. I didn't even care who it was. Had I really kicked my dresser in, making glasses and books fall?

"Yep" I whispered "Thats me for ya"

I plopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. I just wanted some peace

"Shut up!" Angel cried, my door busting open. I kept my eyes shut, hoping Angel would think I was still asleep. "Wake up Max, not everybody in the house" Angel placed Minimum in his crib and walked out, leaving him there to scream and cry.

"thanks Angel" I muttered, hoisting myself off my bed. How long had I been asleep? Minimum screamed, his tiny little voice cracking every now and then.

"Don't cry" I murmured, stroking his dark hair. Times like these make me regret getting pregnant.

**Short chapter! R&R. Tried not to make it too exciting. I feel like I have toooo many exciting chapters. Tell what YOU think! Anyways.. if you gotst a question just comment and ill answer ya! x) Luv ya! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DON'T BE A HATER..! BE A SKATER..! Thats my friend Tyler's motto. Or, well at least I think it is. I have many motto's, some, not appropriate for you to hear! Hhe I can be naughty sometimes. Oh! Here's one "Don't be a hater, be a nerd" Hehe im a nerd! Wow, this had nothing to do with the story. So random! Hehe, on with the story..!**

**Chapter 18**

**Max's POV**

"La do dee dah! La do dee dah!" Nudge sang happily, skipping around the house. Her surprisingly tamed hair bounced with her. It almost made me want to giggle. Only if I weren't so depressed. My greasy blonde streaked hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. I wore the same black hoodie that belonged to Fang. The one I wore when I was pregnant. To go along with that, mo old, baggy gray sweats.

"Comm'on Max" Nudge sung grabbing my hand "You need to get up, take a fly, get some fresh air" I shook my head, then realizing it had been two weeks since I'd even opened my wings. I sighed and let Nudge lift me up off the couch.

"Nudge really, im not in the mood" I sighed looking down at her seriously.

"Yes you are" Nudge began to push me, making me take a step every now and then. "Iggy help" she grunted in a rough voice. Iggy reluctantly stood up from his place at the table and picked me up effortlessly.

"Put me down" I growled, clawing at his arms. Iggy only chuckled and headed out the door. "What are you doing?" I commanded in my leader voice "Are you disobeying and order?"

"yup" Iggy smiled down at me like he wasn't blind. Like he could see the rage on my face. He walked to the edge of the cliff we were on and looked down.

"Don't-you-dare" I whispered darkly. Just like I though he would, Iggy's arms left my body and suddenly I was falling. The wind whipped through my hair, I bit my lip to keep from shreiking. How did I know I even had wings anymore. Nah, im just kidding, of course I still have wings. I snapped my wings out, the air catching them and yanking me upwards.

"yah!" I cried in a strangled voice. I recovered quickly and shot up, going speeds around 200MPH. I sped up the cliff, scaring the crap outta Nudge and Iggy who stood there waiting. It did feel good to finally stretch out my wings.

"I bet ya ten bucks she'll thank..." Nudge's voice faded away in the roaring wind. Oh well.

**Fang's POV**

"Nah" Maya waved her hand, like shooing off the idea I gave. "Thats not a good one. She's obviously depressed." She looked over at me with those same eyes I fell in love with. I couldn't help thinking she was beautiful. She was the exact copy of the girl I fell in love with.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked. Maya rocked her baby Jett in her hands. She looked around the age of 2. Exactly like Minimum.

"You help her. Minimum growing isn't much of a big deal. He'll stop eventually." Maya looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world

"I should just dye my hair blonde then" I leaned back on the bench and smiled. Maya laughed. The same exact laugh Max did. Her eyes sparkled the same way. It took all my might not to lean over and press my lips to hers. Maybe, im not that strong.

"I think..." I cut her off by placing my finger under her chind and lefting it to mine. She closed her eyes and kissed me back. It felt as though I was kissing Max. My soul mate. She pulled away and looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing" She murmured. "Jus' thought I heard something" Maya gave me a slick yet beautiful smile and stood up.

"I gotta go" She whispered, placing her hands on my cheeks. She leaned down and kissed me. Only a quick one, then running and jumping into the air. So gracefully. So, Max-ish.

**Max's POV**

My heart ached badly. My cheeks stung from the the wind and rain. Water dripped down my arms, soaking me hair, clothes, basically, everything. I had been flying for 10 hours straight, determined to get to my mom.

"Max?" I landed on the wet lawn on my Mom's house. Ella ran up to me and threw her hands around my waist. She was happy to see me, but at the same time, confused.

"Hey kiddo"

"I didn't expect you here" Ella released me and looked up. "Moms in the house" I could feel my eyes getting hot.

"Thanks El"

Ella nodded "No prob" I scooted past her and quickly hurried into the house.

"Max?" My mom asked, surprised to see me. Without a word, I threw my arms around her neck, the tears pouring out. "Sweetie" My mom sounded sympathetic, but also confused.

"It hurts so much" I sobbed into her shoulder. Mom rubbed my back, between my wings and mumbled softly to me. Something that sounded like a strangely lullaby. Oddly, it made me feel better.

**Fang's POV**

"Wheres Max?" I asked dropping my jacket on the floor. The flock looked over at me, then returned to what they were doing

"Haven't seen her since we..." Nudge's voice trailed off and she glanced at Iggy.

"Since they dumped her off the cliff" Angel scoffed, taking a bite of her apple.

"After they what" I asked, brows rasing.

"Comm'on Fang. All she does is sit on that couch, day after day. So, me and Iggy picked her up and threw her off the cliff so she would have to fly"

"What if she didn't?"

"She did" Iggy replied "She shot up the cliff and disappeared into the clouds. Plain old Max. She seemed happy, like she was glad we threw her off the cliff"

"But noe, they don't know where she is" Angel frowned and crossed her arms. "What is she was captured/ Huh? What would you think then?"

"Shes captured like every week" Gazzy yawned, laying his head on Nudge's lap. "She'll find a way to contact us or get out. You know Max. She won't ever give up"

"Or she just ran away" Angel looked over at me smugly. My face went white as a picture replayed in my head. It was me and Maya. I placed a single index finger to her chin and kissed her softly. I swallowed hard and sat down casually on the couch.

"She'll come back" I whispered. Hopefully.

**Oh! Drama..! Sorry! This one was short again. R&R all you want, and don't forget to keep a motto. They make life funny. Like spikey unicorns and dancing socks. Never, ever forget, TO BE YOURSELF! or just copy someone. Hehe I just kidding. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ello my friendlies..! :) I dunno if I should continue this story. Its going NOWHERE! If ya wanna give me some good ideas for it...then go ahead! More ideas to write about, means happy Kourtnee (my name hehe!) Happy kourtnee means I will write more. More writing mean more and faster updates! So ideas and or suggestions if u wanna. If not, this story just might swirl down the toilet. Sorry :( On with the story. **

**Chapter 19**

**Max's POV**

Im pretty sure, my world was collapsing. All the cliffs, were crumbling down. My heart basically ripped in two. On top of Fang kissing Maya and my monster baby growing like there's no tomorrow, it turns out, they chipped my monster baby when they cut him open. Mom examined him, it was like he 6 month check up or something, and she spotted the chip.

"Take it out" I commanded, my throat going tight. Minimum smiled and wiggled around. He was so adorable and innocent. What kinda monster would want to crush that?

"I can't" Mom sighed. "They placed in very carefully in a big bundle or nerves. If I take it out, he could possible lose feeling up to his neck, or arms or legs. Worst case scenario, Minimum could go into a coma and never wake up." I swallowed hard, feeling my eyes going hot. "Im sorry"

"Never mind" I whispered, every cell in my body refusing to cry. I lifted my monster child off the examination table and began to slip his jumper back on.

"Max.." My mom put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, trying to ignore what she was saying. "If its hurting you this bad, then confront him"

"I can't" I murmured. My mom frowned but said nothing "If he leaves me, I won't ever be able to forgive myself. Its my fault I got pregnant. My fault he feels so isolated by me that he had to resort to making out with my copy" I wiped the tears now running down my face and turned to my mom.

"Just do what you need to do"

I nodded and pulled Minimum close to my body. He felt warm, like he had been wrapped in a blanket for the last hour. He amazingly fast heart beat soundlessly.

"Love you" I hugged her with my free arm and stepped outside. My life was coming down on top of me.

And I don't think I can take the weight.

**Fang's POV**

**(Almost a week after that little paragraph up there ^) **

"_Don't be afraid" Maya brought her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and edged closer to me. I loved Max. This was Max. Max II. Without all the drama and depression. _

"Fang" Angel snapped her fingers and my mind drifted back to reality.

"Hm?" I asked stretching. Must've dozed off while watching the channel 7 news at 8:00.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ange" I murmured, sitting up. Angel plopped down beside me and burrowed her head in my side.

"Its Max" She muttered. It felt as though I hadn't heard that name is ages. I looked down at Angel. Silent tears poured down her face. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" I asked, suddenly getting worried. Angel doesn't cry like this often. Angel sniffed louder and let out a small moan.

"She-she" Angel stuttered, her voice choking with each heaving sob. "She left something for us." Angel handed me a small note that had been crumpled up. "She-she didn't exactly l-leave is f-for us b0but I f-found it in her t-t-trashcan"

I slowly umcrumpled the paper and studied it carefully. It read...

_Dear Flock_

_I have decided to leave_

She scratched out that line.

_Im leaving_

She scratched out that one as well. There were many lines scribbled on, like she didn't know what to say. After 12 lines of trying to say, she was leaving, there was a large ink splotch. I know Max. She probably got frustrated and broke the pen, making ink leak all over the page.

"Why would she write this?" I asked. Angel shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest.

"S-shes in her room r-right now. I g-gues she hasn't left. Yet"

I swallowed hard and looked away. Why would Max want to leave?

**Max's POV**

"No!" I slammed the pen onto the desk, ink exploding, ink going all over me, the paper and the desk. Not my best idea. Angrily, I stood up and yanked my shirt off.

"Stupid pen" I grumbled to myself, throwing on Fang's black sweatshirt. I stomped to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. I dampened it and began to clean the drying ink off my face. I sighed when all it did was smudge, making big blue splotches on my face.

"Great" I muttered. I threw the towel down on the counter and tromped back to my room. Minimum slept soundlessly. He was my little angel. Besides the real Angel.

"Max/" There was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I told them. Angel popped her head in. "Dinners ready" She bobbed her head down the hallway and towards the kicthen.

"Kay" I pried my eyes off Minimum and followed Angel. May I should leave.

**Fang's POV**

"This was a mistake" I hissed through my teeth. "a BIG mistake" Maya cringed away but held tight to my arm.

"No it wasn't. You wanted to kiss me. I know you don't want mopey dopey Max. Im alive, well, and not depressed as hell. **(Hehe rhyme!)**

"She is alive, and completely well" I shot at her.

"At least I I talk, care about things other than myself. That kis messed her up Fang! It was the worst thing that happened to you two!" Myaa shot back "But, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now,, im only that much stronger. I've learned from her mistakes and braced them. Maybe Max should take a lesson"

"Maybe you should take a lesson!" I spit at her. Maya's face grew angry. In one quick second, she leaped at me, snapping out her 13ft wide light brown streaked wings. I tackled me, sending me flat on my back.

"Can't hit a girl?" She adked "Well I can hit a guy" She punched me in the eye. "Did that feel good?" Right before she could swing another punch, I flung her off me.

"Im not here for your silly games" I jumped up, snapping out my own wings. I knew Maya had wings but, I knew she wasn't going to follow me.

**(2 hours later..!)**

I skidded to a stop in front of the house. My boots making an annoying crunching noise. Something shifted to my right and I tensed. I quickly spun around, making sure to keep a dark face on.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't kill me" Max muttered, stepping away from the shadows. Her eyes were red and blotchy(from crying) hr pink cheek were streaked with blue. She wore my olf black sweatshirt and gray jeans. Her blonde streaked hair was pulled into a ponytail. She looked more alive then i'd seen her in over a year. (basically before she got pregnant. Yes its been a year almost. Its been 6 months since Minimum came into the world, pluz nine months equals...at least a year!)

"Whats wrong?" I asked, taking her hands in mind. She looked away. I pulled her close to my chest. Her heart beat in unison with mine. Unnaturally fast.

"I saw..." Her voice trailed off as she reached up and wiped her cheek. "You and Maya" I froze. She saw me lean over and kiss her. Max unlatched herself from my arms and turned to look at me.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore. Am I not Maximum Ride? So boring that you go to the extent of locking lips with my decoy?"

"N-no" I muttered looking down. "I was talking to her about you. And she ended up kissing me." I tugged on my collar.

"Is that right?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at me darkly. "You've been so swallowed up in Maya you didn't even know your son was chipped when they cut him open" My mouth twitched. Of course they would do something like that and chip him.

"Im just worried about you." I whispered, trying to pull her close. She flinched away.

"Why should you be worried about me. They chipped your son"

"Angel found this in your trashcan" I handed her the ink splotched, crumpled up paper. She stared at it for a seconds before taking it in her hands.

"Why was Angel in my trashcan?" She asked, an amused look on her face.

"Not the point" I murmured "Why did you write it"

"My world is collapsing on top of me, and I can't take the weight"

"That doesn't mean you have to give up!" I grasped her shoulders and she bit her lips. Max shook her head and looked to her left. She looked back at me.

"I want the Fang I was scared to kiss. Scared to have feelings for. The Fang that loved me. Before baby drama and all this. I want you back..." Her voice trailed off. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. And I mean really cry.

"Sshh" I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tight. After a long pause filled with sobs and crying, she relased herself from my arms.

"Freeze" Came and ice cold voice. Max went rigid. Her body as still as stone. An arm wrapped around her neck and she gasped. A man in suit held a gun to her head.

"Move an inch, ill kill her" Max's eyes went as wide or softballs and she too in a shaky breath.

"What do you want?" I asked darkly.

"I want you both. Hands behind your back, wings in" Max moved her hands behind her back and tucked her wings in tighter than before. I did the same and ropes began to make their way around my wrists.

"Now Fang" Cam a high raspy voice. "I told you, that you needed me. That I would help you, and make your life a whole lot better. Too late" Maya walked into my view. She was dressed exactly like Max was. Gray jeans, black sweatshirt. Her face was even splotched with blue. Max gaped eyes going wide.

"Meet my baby daddy" An exact replica of me rounded a tree, smiling. "His name is Zax. He is, well you." Maya gave me a warm smile. "Actually, he is Fang and you are Zax." Maya turned to Max and stroked her hair.

"Sorry you have to leave so soon, Maya" Max's eyes went wide and she struggled against the man's grip.

"Have fun training. We have a flock, and a baby to take care of" Maya smirked. She waved bye before opening the door to the house. Max screamed against the tape covering her mouth and everything instantly went black.

**OH! Cliffie! Hehe, though i'd spice it upp! Anywayzz R&R!**

**peace out yo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Any questions? Just ask me. I don't bite :) Or do I? And YES minimum has black wings like his daddy! :)**

**Disclamerr: I own MR! haha jk I don't x)**

**Chapter 20 (!)**

**Max's POV**

I let out a small moan as the world flashed before my eyes. My son. Fang. The flock. Maya. Zax. My head spun, ached, pounded. My blurred vision finally cleared, showing me a dark room. A single window was on the far wall, the moon only giving me limited light.

"Hello?" I asked, wanting make sure I was alone. There was no response. I stood up and brushed my jeans off. Where was I? By the window, there a single piece of paper. I scrambled over to it, stumbling around because of my dizziness. I read...

_Dear Max, _

_By the time your reading this, Im gone. Haha, ive taken over your life. It shouldn't read dear Max. Im sorry_

_Dear __Maya_

_Im sorry it had to end this way. Zax (_The real Fang) _is also gone forever. He has been bumped up a few notches, he expired a few minutes after you both arrived. Im sorry for your loss, NOT! Haha. I wish you a nice life forever in that small dark hell hole. Its been nice meeting you. Bye Maya. _

The note slipped from my hands and slowly drifted to the floor. Hot tears rose in my eyes. Fang, was gone. My Fang. My soul mate. My forever. My boyfriend. My baby daddy. I dropped to my knees, heavy sobs escaping my lips. I cried like I'd never cried before in my life. Im pretty sure I cried all the water out of my body. I gasped for air, feeling like I was in an itty-bitty cage. I needed water. I needed space. The room wasn't even big enough for me to spread out my wings. It felt like days I laid on the ground. My lips begging for water. My heart longing for Fang.

The wall suddenly opened up. "Max, nice to see you again" I soon realized this room had a door. And who else opened it up...Yep, you guessed it. Gabrielle.

"Hi Gabe" I whispered weakly. I was too exhausted to have a snappy come back. Too drained to even sit up.

"I see you took the news not so lightly" On that note, I could have re-busted out into a sob fest but im pretty sure I had no more water in my body. The next thing that would come out of my eyes would be my eye-ball. (haha eewww)

"I took it ok" I muttered.

"Would you like so air? Or some water?" He asked. I nodded solemnly. Gabrielle bent down and picked me up, swinging me into his arms. We walked down a long hallway. He pressed a small button and an air locked door opened with a loud _swoooooooshh. _

"Yah!" My voice cracked when surprisingly bright sunlight began to burn my eyes. Gabrielle placed me on the dirt ground.

"Max" He urged "open your eyes" When I finally did, I looked around. I was in a glass dome. All around me was glass. Bulletproof glass. Crap. There were tiny holes everywhere in the glass so air could get in.

"Here" Gabrielle handed me a small glass of water and I chugged it down in a snap.

"More-please" I panted, my throat aching for water.

"Ill go get some" Gabrielle hurried away. Probably scared that I would tackle him for it. I got to my knees, feeling a lot better. Don't get me wrong, my muscles ached, my head pounded, my heart rattled around inside my chest. All the tiny pieces un-mendable

"Here" I looked up as Gabrielle handed me another glass. He held a bucket of water in his hands. I probably gurgled down 16 glasses before my mouth felt moist again. I could cry again. My throat swelled at the fact, making it slightly harder to breathe.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked looking up at Gabrielle.

"Yeah" He laughed "Your Maximum Ride"

"Did you know about the whole switch-up situation?" I asked laying down on the hard dirt ground.

"Yeah" He answered simply.

"Is Fang really..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't force the words off my tongue. I might just dehydrate myself by sobbing again.

"I really don't know" Gabrielle shrugged looking at my sympathetically. Maybe he wasn't so horrible after all.

"Do you think.." I asked not looking at him "You could find out?"

"I could" Gabrielle whispered to himself "I can try" I nodded silently and rested my head on my arm. All I wanted now was sleep. Sleep that didn't start with crying. I just wanted to close my eyes and know everything was ok. I wanted to - …...

**(Max fell asleep and is now dreaming!)**

"Max" Fang whispered, stroking my shoulder. His touch sent shivers down my spine. Butterflies flew around in my stomach. Why had I missed this feeling so much? My son wiggled in my arms. He looked around 3. This was my family. Our family.

"I love you" I whispered resting my head on his chest.

"I love our family" He muttered. I smiled. This was my life.

**(End of dream)**

I woke with a start. Sweat ran down my face, covering my neck and dampening Fang's old sweatshirt. I swallowed hard at the thought. I was back in the dark room. I jumped to my feet and shot to the window. It was dark. I ran my hand over it and black dust covered my hand. They blacked out my window.

"Thats weird" I whispered. I looked down, seeing the glass dome below. There were many people in there. They didn't look like normal people. One was covered in big black spots. Another had abnormal growths on him. My stomach lurched. They were experiments. My door opened and Gabrielle slipped in.

"Nice to see you awake Max" Gabrielle placed a big tray of food on the floor. I practically pounced on it. I never really realized how hungry I was until now. I scarfed down everything on the plate, still kinda hungry. But, I didn't complain. I mean, Gabrielle was doing his best here. I could tell.

"Thanks" I muttered. I walked past him, knowing we were going to the dome. He unlatched the Air tight door and nudged me into the dome.

"Have fun" He smiled before re-closing it. The whole dome went silent, all eyes drifting to me. I mean, there had to be someone in here I know. No one moved, all eyes were on me. Nope, im alone here.

"Hi" I waved. Within that instant, everyone broke back out into their mindless chatter.

"Hello" I turned to a small girl with bright red hair (wonderful, red hair) "Im Kelsie" She held out her hand for me to shake it. She had dark brown cat-like ears coming off the top of her head and a wiggly little tail right above her booty. Hm, interesting.

"Max" I smiled back. Now I knew someone. "What is this place?" I asked, the question first coming to my mind.

"Rockwell Headquarters. The head of all the experimentation places like the Institute, Itex, and the school" Kelsie stated like she knew everything. Whats my middle name? I dared to ask, scared she'd say something weird and it be true.

"You heard of a Fang?" I asked, leaning closer.

"The bird kid?" She asked.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted, my heart leaping.

"I only saw him when they drug you and him in, both unconscious"

"Oh" I whispered. "Thanks anyway" I turned away, not wanting to talk to mrs know it all. I had heard enough.

**Nudge's POV**

"Ok" Iggy whispered "Somethings up with Fang and Max and its seriously freaking the crap outta me"

"Same here" Angel whispered shakily.

"Max wants to cook, and Fang is...happy" I whispered in disgust.

Gazzy's eyes went wide and he gasped "I think its Maya and one of her decoy Fang's"

"I think your right" Angel whispered.

**(Hehe veerrryyy short one )**

**Max's POV**

"How long have I been here?" I asked as Gabrielle nudged me back into the small dark room.

"Two days" He said simply.

"Keep trying please" I whispered right before he shut the door. I felt like i'd grown close to the guy. He was the only one nice to me besides that Kelsie girl.

"Shit" I whispered. I took a deep breath and sat down. Two days? More like 2 weeks. I leaned up against the wall and looked up at the window. The note was sitting on the ledge. I felt tears come to my eyes.

_Zax _(The real Fang) _Is also gone. We bumped him up a few notches and he expired. Sorry! Haha_

They were monsters. Pure, true monsters. How would they like me to bump up their expiration date? How about they die?

I choked for a minute of my own breath. Tears rolled down my cheeks. At least they were cleaning my face off. Haha, there a plus. My door opened again and I instinctively wiped my face off. Gabrielle stepped in and closed the door. It hadn't been long. Like, what? 5 minutes.

"I have something for you" He handed me a neatly folded piece of paper and quickly left, re-shutting the air lock door.

"Thanks" I whispered, unfolding the note. It read...

_Dear Max, _

_I understand your devastation. I know you and Fang were extremely close. Im going to help you bust outta here. Im working on it. Just give me a day or so, I promise. I will get you back to the flock and your son, now matter what it takes. _

_Yours truly, _

_Dylan _

I refolded the note and tossed it across the room. Good luck Dylan. I closed my eyes and sunk down to the floor. Maybe a little sleep would ease me.

**(About 9 hours later)**

The door bust open, making me shoot up instantly. "Dylan!" I cried jumping into his arms. He hugged me tight then quickly let me go.

"We have to get out of here, quickly" He grasped my hands an yanked me from the room. The bright lit hallway stinging my eyes. Dylan popped the latch on the air locked down and burst into the crowded dome.

"How are we going to get out" I shout as we push past unexpected mutants. I look around, not spotting Kelsie anywhere.

"Over here" Dylan pointed over to a huge gaping hole in the dome. How come no one was storming out of there?

"Why is no one else leaving" I asked over the mindless chatter around us.

"They are paid to be here" He yelled. Paid? Who would want to be experimented on for money? Uh, not me. These people really were freaks.

"How'd you make a hole in this glass?" I asked panting as we reached the edge of the dome. I leaned up against the glass and took deep breaths. This was a pretty big dome. "Whew" I tried to catch my breath as Dylan yanked off his shirt and threw it behind us. I glanced at him and bit my lip. Sometime I wish Fang had sexy abs like Dylan. Wait. He's gone. On that note, I buried my head in my hands and burst into tears.

"Max" Dylan said instantly, pulling me close to his warm body "Don't cry"

"Im fine" I swallowed my devastation as wiped my face. Crying only slowed us down. "Im sorry" I spun around and scanned the crowd. Only paid mutants chatted like we weren't even there. Oh! A few whitecoats rushing towards us with death written on their foreheads.

"Run!" Dylan shouted yanking on my dirty sweatshirt. I obeyed, skimming the edge of the dome, heading for the hole. Guess i'd gotten a little slow. Three whitecoats tackled me. My chin smacked against the ground making me bite my tongue. Uh, ouch.

"I don't think so" The whitecoat laughed bounding my wrists and wings. My head spun as I watched Dylan dash out the hole, look back and gasp. Yeah, I got caught, what bout you? In that next second, he drew his finger across his chest, telling me he would come back for me. Dylan jumped into the air and sped off,leaving me to be taken by whitecoats in a crowd of mutants. Thanks Dylan, I appreciate it.

"Lets go Maximum" The whitecoats swung me over his shoulder.

"Bye Max!" I looked up to see Kelsie. Her long red hair was now a bright shade of blonde. Experiment's must've changed her hair color. I gave her a long glare. She only stood their and waved.

"Wait!" She shouted as the whitecoat began to unlatch the air tight door. "I have information on Fang!"

**Good chapter huh? I likey this one. Its perfect for my 20 chapter! R&R peez! I like to know what ya think, I tired, its like 9:40. Imma going to bed1 :) nighty night my friendlies. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay! Any questions? Again. Just ask me. Im open for ANYTHING. Even if its mean. Even though I prefer it not be a mean question but if ya gotta, then ya gotta. **

**Chapter 21**

**Nudge's POV**

"Tell us where they are!"{ I commanded bringing my hands to Maya's neck. She coughed and sputtered, refusing to talk.

"I-am-Max" She chocked, struggling underneath me.

"Wrong!" Gazzy took a knife and slashed her blonde streaked hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears began to leak. Fake Fang struggled in the corner. Arms, legs and Wings bound together.

"Where are they!" Iggy commanded. He shook her shoulders and she shook her head. This was useless, she wasn't going to talk.

"This is a waste of time" Gazzy dropped the knife and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. We didn't sleep last night. We had to run around the house(which is now in shreds) trying to catch Maya and fake Fang. When we finally did, they wouldn't talk!

"Wait" Iggy whispered. "Hand me that knife" Gazzy tossed the knife to Iggy who nudged me off Maya. Iggy got in her face and held the knife to her neck.

"Where are the REAL Max and Fang?" He growled, ice edging his tone. Maya shook her head and eyed the knife in complete fear.

"Where!" Iggy pushed the knife to her skin, careful not to cut her. Yet. Angel watched the fake Fang with Mini is her arms. Angel tried controlling their minds and reading them but, she couldn't. They learned to block their minds or something.

"They are at Rockwell Headquarters in Boston Massachusetts." She blubbered.

"More specifically" Gazzy sneered.

"Its on the outskirts. Its disguised as a astronomy tower. Iot has a big glass dome where they keep all the mutants. They call it Boston A tower."

"Thank you" Angel smiled sweetly. She pressed a piece of tape to Maya's mouth and Iggy flung the knife across the room.

"Lets go" He whispered darkly.

"Wait!" Maya gasped from underneath the tape. "They might've killed them!"

"Ignore her." Angel muttered "She's only trying to scare us" On that happy note, all 4 of us jumped into the sky. Boston was a long way away. Hopefully they really weren't dead.

**Max's POV**

I sure felt dead. I rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes. Dylan's little escape plan failed. And here I was laying in my little dark room wishing for food. The last time I'd eaten was when Gabrielle gave me that tray of food yesterday. For a bird kid who eats a lot, I was starving.

"Out time" Gabrielle opened my door and motioned for me to get up. Every 5 hours, they made me go outside for an hour. Even if it was 3 in the morning.

"Wonderful" I muttered.

I reluctantly got up and followed Gabrielle to the end of the hall where he unlatched the air tight door. He pushed me out into the sun lit dome. Crowds of paid mutants surrounded me. They were true freaks. I didn't want to get paid to look like an air balloon.

"Hi Max" Ah great, I spun around to Kelsie. Her hair was a solid shade of black. Her use to be white skin was tan. They only way I could still tell it was Kelsie was her voice and amber colored eyes.

"Tell me" I urged, remembering what she told me before whitecoats shoved me back into my little dark room.

"Tell you what?" She asked confused

"What's the info on Fang?" I asked, grabbing onto her arm. She looked at me like I was the lockness monster who just ate a school bus.

"Oh" She began to smile and giggle "That information. They were bringing me to the dome and I saw them sticking needles into his arms. He was either asleep, or dead on the table." Kelsie gave me a smile. Thats nice. So its possible he could be alive, but probably dead. I could feel my throat closing up. I wouldn't cry.

"Thanks. Thats nice" I muttered, beginning to turn away.

"Max" Kelsie mused, grabbing my shoulder. "Things are going to get bad. Very soon. Very quickly. If I were you, I'd prepare for the worst." On that happy note, Kelsie turned away, striding off with her black hair trailing. I swear, tomorrow it'll be blue. She was seriously freaking me out. If she were me, she's prepare for the worst? I don't know what that was suppose to mean, but all I knew was, it wasn't good.

**Flock POV (basically, 3****rd**** person, no POV)**

"Im starving!" Nudge complained, rubbing her stomach.

"Quit whining" Angel commanded, almost like she was the leader. One day she was going to be the leader, Angel thought. She'd had her itty-bitty taste when she kicked Max outta the flock but that didn't last very long.

"We're going to find Max and Fang even if it kills us" Iggy murmured. He had been seriously sweating over the fact that they might actually be dead. Whitecoats were mean, vicious, cold hearted. If they didn't need Max or Fang anymore, it doesn't take much to slice em in half and kill them.

"How are we going to break in?" Gazzy asked, scratching his head full of permanently ruffled blonde hair.

"We'll find a way" Iggy smiled, aiming downwards. Nudge looked to where he was going, spotting a big glass dome. The word Boston A Tower written across the side.

"We're here" Angel smiled, clutching Minimum to her chest. "Its time to kick some whitecoat butt"

**Max's POV**

"Shows over" Gabrielle tossed me into an unfamiliar room. Not my small black hole. I felt outta place. Stacks and stacks of boxes surrounded me. All of them labeled B.A.T. Whatever that was suppose to stand for. I ran over to the window and peeked out, expecting to see the big glass dome. Instead, I looked over the city of Boston.

"Boston eh'? I rubbed my eyes and turned around. They brought me to Boston. What could possibly be waiting for me in Boston? Suddenly, there was a loud bang on my door, making me jump. It quickly slid open and Dylan strode in. He was covered in bruises, one eye swollen shut.

"Lets go." He swallowed hard and grabbed my sleeve. He was panting heavily. Like he'd jus run a 20 mile race then popped up by my door. "Told'ja I'd come back for ya"

"Yeah, thanks" I muttered, rushing past him. We were in that same hallway. At the end, was the entrance to my black room, the other was the entrance to the dome. Only the door to the unfamiliar room in between.

"Were stuck" I whispered.

"No were not" Dylan leaned on the opposite wall and pushed hard on it. It began to dent, suddenly popping open to reveal a door. "Secret doors" He smiled.

"Brilliant" I muttered sarcastically. Why make secret door? Why not just lock them? Oh, right, I can break a lock.

**Flock's POV**

Iggy kicked down door after door, only finding random mutants. Some with green skin, some looking like stick figures, others looking like they had balloons underneath their skin.

"Creepy" Nudge muttered as Iggy resealed the door of a mutant with toad like skin.

"I have a feeling Max and Fang aren't in here" Gazzy whispered, tugging on Nudge's arm. Angel kept quiet, trying to read minds. Suddenly, she gasped.

"This way!" She motioned down the hall. Everyone broke into a sprint. Gazzy looked back, making sure no one followed.

"Here" Angel pointed to the largest door in the entire hallway. Across the front read : _Important Experiment. Only open with permission from the Leader. _

"You gotta know the pass code" Gazzy sighed.

"I got this" Nudge smiled, rubbing her hands together. She pressed her palm to the pass code screen and closed her eyes. "Got it" She then pressed a complicated series of numbers.

"Access granted" The small pad sang. The door opened with a loud _sswooooooooosshh. _

"Fang!" Angel cried. A tall hooded figure looked up. His face was red and blotchy. His normally sleek black hair was greasy from days without a shower. His skin was abnormally pale from lack of food and water. All in all, he looked like hell.

"We came to get you!" Nudge smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. The whole flock cheered , smiled and happiness filling the small dark room.

"Whats the point" Fang whispered softly. "Max is dead"

**Max's POV**

"No im not!" I screeched, holding onto a thick metal bar. Dylan yanked on my shirt. I was not. Not not not walking through the whitecoat lounge thingy.

"Its the only way out Max, you have to" Dylan sighed

"I can just rot in my little black room." I laughed nervously. Was I tough? Yeah. Was I strong? Yeah. Would I walk through a room filled with whitecoats? Hell no. They would find out, we'd get caught and we'd both die!

"You can't Max. You have a son, the flock" Dylan looked over at me, releasing my sweatshirt. My throat tightened.

"But im missing a huge piece of the puzzle." I whispered, letting go of the pole. "Being here has taken my mind off everything"

"Being here took him away from you!" Dylan shouted. I covered my eyes, not wanting to show Dylan I was crying. He was right.

"Fine" I murmured, wiping my face "I'll go"

"Great" Dylan smiled. He tossed me a white coat and a hat to cover my face. I slipped them on, feeling like a sudden traitor. Hehe, I was a whitecoat.

"Act casual" Dylan muttered.

"Can do" I smiled at him. We pushed open the double doors and gasped. They were everywhere. Sipping cokes, eating lunch, playing XBOX on a flat screen, chatting, going over test results. It was like there was and endless supply of whitecoats. It made me feel jumpy. While I was mulling over the fact that we were surrounded by mad-scientists, I tripped over a step in the middle of the room. Who puts a step in the middle of the room? My hat flew off and everyone looked in my direction. Ah, shit.

"Its Maximum Ride!" One shouted. The whole room jumped to their feet.

"Get her!" Another shouted

"Hurry!" a 3rd yelled. Before I could even jump to my feet, I was tackled. I glanced up at Dylan was was also jumped on. They began to tie us up.

"Thats it Max" I looked up at Gabrielle. His arms were crossed, his eyes watched me with anger. "That was the last straw. I though we could be friends. That you would not be experimented on." A whitecoats lifted me to my feet so I could be face to face with him.

"No experiments huh?" I asked "You killed my brother!" Fang was like my brother. My brother that I fell helplessly in love with.

"All part of the process." Gabrielle sneered "We wanted you to feel isolated, completely alone. Thats why we sent Maya and Zax to fill your place. We killed Fang so you would be completely on your own. Alone. Apparently, we under-calculated." Gabrielle motioned to Dylan who was reluctantly being carried away by whitecoats.

"It worked" I growled "I felt alone, isolated. Like no one in the world could save me from the dying depression taking over me. My spot as Max had been taken. Now, in only mere Experiment X223. Lock me up forever then. Apparently im nothing anymore."

Gabrielle studied me for a moment "Lock her up. She'll never see the light of day again. Ever"

**Ever. Ever is a long time. Haha don't really got a random comment for this chapter haha. Im sick so yeah, I dont feel good :( hope you guys feel ok :) my sick won't stop me from posting, you can bet on that. Night! Or Morning! Or afternoon! Wherever you are :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**SCHOOLS OUT IN 4 DAYZ! OMG IM SOOOOO READY FOR FREAKIN SUMMER! Im like jumping outta my pants with happiness. Except. 3 outta those 4 days I gotta take finals...NOOO! Stupid freaking Finals :(**

**Chapter 22**

**Max's POV**

I held my hand in the air, fingering with the single string hanging from the ceiling. Would I ever see the flock again? Would I ever see my son again? I wiped my nose on my sleeve and tried to focus on more positive thoughts. The only problem is, there are none!

"Shoot!" I yelled. My voice echoed around my tiny black room. They completely blacked out my window so I saw nothing. Only black. Darkness. Occasionally little pictures crept in my view, only a sign that I was going crazy. Every time Gabrielle would bring me food, the light fried my eyes. I would shriek and all Gabrielle would do is laugh.

"Light is good for the eyes" He smiled, sliding me a tray of food.

"Not when you've been in darkness for the past 12 hours." I clawed at my burning eyes and turned away from the doorway.

"You are a disgrace Maximum Ride. You were designed to be the toughest, strongest. You defeated thousands of erasers, survived the worst, you even had a child. Now, here you are, defeated by a little light. Your a shame to us all."

On that happy note, his slammed the door shut, again, leaving me in complete darkness. I felt around for my tray and picked up something that felt like bread. "That was nice" I murmured to myself.

**Flock's POV**

"Max or no Max, we need to get outta here" Angel said stated quickly. "and fast"

"Got it" Fang whispered. We all stacked our fists and tapped each others wrists **(another rhyme hehe!)**

"This way!" Iggy pointed down a hall and everyone followed his finger. The flock quickly raced down a maze of twisty-turny hallways, finally coming to the air tight door at the end of the hall.

"SSHH!" Nudge whispered, pointing down the hall.

"Your a shame to us all" A man in a navy blue suit hissed to someone. He slammed the door and turned away, making his way through a secret door.

"Whew" Gazzy sighed. He turned to unlatch the air tight door when his eyes went wide. "Uh oh" He whispered looking over at Iggy.

"Gazzy no!" Nudge lurched for the door and quickly popped it open before Gazzy's toxic smells could fill the hallway. The flock burst into a giant glass dome.

"Were doomed" Nudge muttered.

"Nope"Fang murmured, jumping into the air and snapping his wings out. The dark hooded Fang flew to the top of the dome and punch the very center. It popped open easy.

"Lets go" He commanded, pointed out. One by one, all the bird-kids jumped into the air, unfurling their wings and soaring out the hole.

"Go east" Iggy commanded pointing to the north.

"Iggy" Nudge sighed nicely. She re-directed his finger so It was pointing east "This way is east"

"Go east!" Iggy repeated. The flock laughed, even Minimum. Everyone except Fang.

**Max's POV**

"Up and at'em Maximum" Gabrielle again slid open my door . I rubbed my eyes, adjusting them to the light. "I have news"

"Hmm" I asked staring up a him blindly "What possible news could you have?"

"Your little friend Fang escaped last night"

I spit out the water I was drinking, spraying Gabrielle. "You told me he was dead!"

"Oh" Gabrielle murmured "Well, turns out he's not. This little group of birdies like you swooped in and saved him. Two blondies, a baby, a redhead, a mocha girl, and your dark prince Fang."

"The flock" I whispered.

"Thats what they're called? Well your little flock" He put air quotes around 'flock' "Thinks your as dead as a dodo bird" Gabrielle smiled as I began to hyperventilate.

"They think im dead?" I asked, my throat tightening, making it hard to breathe.

"you-betcha" Gabrielle picked up the old tray and water glasses. "Wanna go to the dome?"

**(I hate Gabrielle now! It is Later)**

**Nudge's POV**

**Hour # 1 **

The pain hurts. It strikes you in all your weak spots, bringing you to tears. Your so vulnerable, you can't even stand. You feel like an a thousand pound weight is dropped on your shoulder. You knees telling you they might collapse any minute.

"Its ok Nudge" Ella rubbed my back, between my wings as I rubbed my eyes. After saving Fang from Boston, we flew to Dr M's house and everyone broke down. Fang took a walk with Jeb and everyone else curled into a ball, tears streaming down their dirty cheeks.

"I should be rubbing your back" I muttered looking up at Ella. After all, it was her sister. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I just have a feeling shes not dead" Ella muttered.

"Same here" Iggy whispered. His strawberry blonde hair hung in his face.

**Hour # 2 **

Most of the tears have dried up. Fang and Jeb are still gone. Dr M began to make dinner. She still had a few tears every now and then, but who didn't? Angel probably cried the most. Of all the things her and Max went through, I don't blame her.

"Time to eat" Dr M called weakly.

"Good" Gazzy said "Im starving, thanks DrM"

"Your welcome" Dr M smiled.

**Ella's POV**

**Hour # 3 **

Its been exactly 3 hours 20 minutes. The pain never subsides. My only sister, gone. A few years ago, I didn't even knew I had a sister. Now that she was gone, I felt, empty.

**Hour # 4 **

"Its late Ella, time for bed" Mom popped her head in my room.

"Okay" I rubbed my eyes and began to make a pallet for Nudge and Angel. It was probably going to be a restless night. Tossing, turning, and definitely tears.

**Hour # 5 **

To any doctors out there...is there a medicine or a cure, for a shattered heart?

**Hour # 6 **

We want you here Max

**Max's POV**

I sighed and rested my head on my hands. Beside me, the now pink haired and white skinned Kelsie, babbled on and on about how they experimented on her.

"And then they stuck like twenty needles in my arm..."

"Just shut up!" I shouted, pushing her away.

"But I gotta tell you the rest of the story!" She frowned, crossing her arms. She turned her back on me and sat there for a few seconds. Those few seconds were amazing, until she looked back at me and began to talk again.

"Then..." After a few minutes, I sorta zoned out, drowning myself in thought. Fang was alive. Maya and Zax were set aside, im guess, and they think im dead. Fang probably posted it on his blog so now half of America knows. Wonderful. Suddenly, something grabbing my arm snapped me back to reality.

"Times up" Gabrielle smiled , pulling me towards the door.

"Bye Max!" Kelsie waved. Gabrielle shoved me back into my dark room. I fell to my knees, scraping the up. I quickly jumped to my feet, searching for the window. I didn't want to squirm when light shined into my eyes. I found the window and swiped my hand across it, afternoon light filling my room.

"Perfect" I whispered after un-blackifying my window. I picked up a small black rock from the floor and drew a line. I had been here for 5 days.

**Ella's POV**

**Day # 1 **

Everyone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Nudge hadn't said a word since her eyes popped open, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were grumpy. Dr M and Jeb still looked depressed and Fang was mostly emotionless.

"Someone say something" Nudge begged, dropping her fork.

"Im sad" Gazzy murmured.

"Not that" Nudge frowned "We all know Max is gone, yeah its upsetting, we are all sad and depressed, but, we don't need to just sit and mope around. The worlds is still happening around us. We still have to go to school and take care of Minimum."

"Im with Nudge" I said standing up.

"We all see where ya hitting Nudge" Jeb sighed, picking as his eggs. "But I still think its a bit early to seriously cheer up and forget the past"

"But Jeb" Nudge argued "I see where your aiming too but we can't just sit here. Its not what Max would've wanted for us"

**Day # 2 (Day # 6 for Max)**

"Nudge was Right" Jeb smiled shoving different notebooks and pencils into 5 different backpacks. "We need to continue life. Your all going to school." Jeb handed each person a backpack and smiled.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Iggy whispered to Gazzy.

**Max's POV**

"Oh this is going to be fun" I mumbled sarcastically eying the giant hamster wheel. "Are you going to make me run on this?"

"Your absolutely right" Gabrielle began sticking wires to my forehead arms and legs. "We want to see how fast you can run. Now get on"

"Whatever" I mumbled stepping onto the hamster wheel.

"Now run" He commanded.

"What if I don't wanna?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. Gabrielle pressed a button and a shock ran through my body. "Okay, ill run!" I began to sprint, suddenly feeling like I should be on all fours, drinking from a hamster bottle.

"Faster" The whitecoats demanded. I sprinted on, sweat dripping down my forehead. "Stop1" The hamster wheel came to a sudden halt and I slammed into the front of it. I could feel my cheek split open, the blood beginning to trickle.

"What was that for?" I asked standing up.

"We said to stop" They told me slowly. I rolled my eyes and stepped off the wheel. Thanks, more pain.

**Day # 7 (Day # 3 for the flock)**

Im escaping today.

**Sad, kinda depressing chapter. Im tired, hungry, and im sick as a dog so I feel like crap. Imma go to bed now. Night night my lovelies :) R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I stayed home sick today...haha im suppose to be studying for my finals but im homee alone so mom can't tell me to STUDY STUDY STUDY! Haha hope I don't fail da 7th grade x)**

**Chapter 23**

**Fang's POV**

**Day # 3 (Day # 7 for Max)**

"We don't want to go to school. I meant for us to move on" Nudge complained looked at Jeb with her big brown bambi eyes.

"Well Nudge" Dr M handed her a big purple backpack "You gave us a great idea. Education can get..." Her voice trailed off. Jeb looked over at her.

"Things off your mind" He finished.

Gazzy slipped on his blue backpack and turned to Iggy "Maybe we can set of a big stink bomb in the girls locker room. Then they will all come running out in their bra's and panties"

"That would be cool" Iggy smiled. "But I would be able to see!"

"Oh" Gazzy murmured "Sucks to be you"

"Yeah" Iggy nudged Gazzy's shoulder and sighed.

"Well lets get a move on" Dr M handed me a black backpack and urged us into her small mini van. "Lets go, lets go, you guys don't want to be late"

"Or do we?" Angel muttered to Nudge.

**Max's POV**

**Day # 7 **

I panted heavily, sweat dripping down my face and arms. "Stop her!" I looked back and kept running. Your confused huh? Let me catch you up.

It began with my everyday routine, Gabrielle bringing me me breakfast to my small dark room. Thats where things got interesting.

"Im getting outta here today1" I screamed, punching Gabrielle in the nose. He fell back and I sprinted past him. Gabrielle got to his knees, holding his nose, her pressed a button and spoke into it...

"X223 is escaping!" Whitecoats began to swarm the small hallway. _Secret doors! _I slammed my shoulder into the wall and a secret door opened up.

"Later suckers1" I slipped through it and jammed it shut. I ran down an unfamiliar hallway. I turned left, then right, no idea where it was leading me.

"Yes" I breathed when I skidded to a stop in front of large door, the words, _EXIT, _scribbled across it in big letters. Footsteps and yells behind me told me that whitecoats were not far behind. I quickly pushed on the door. Lemme just tell you, that door didn't want to open.

"Open!" I uelled as whitecoats began to grab onto my sweatshirt. I managed to pry it open. I sprinted across the plush green Boston grass.

"Stop her!"

I jumped into the air, snapping out my 13ft brown speckled wings. Not knowing what to do, they scientists looked left and right.

"To the helicopters!" One shouted.

"Ah crap" I muttered. I shot up, taking on speeds of 300 MPH, as fast as I could go. I was out of Boston within 10 minutes. I needed to get to Arizona. I needed to fin the flock, let them know im not dead.

Just when I thought I was pretty much safe, a loud chopping sound made me look back. What else could be there but choppers. Wonderful. I snagled myself slightly upward. I needed to lose them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

CRAP! They had guns. I bit my lip and shot lower, maybe I could camouflage myself in the clouds. "Yah!" I ran headfirst into a cloud, which soaked me from head to toe.

"Maximum, Surrender" Someone shouted from the leading chopper. Who else but my ole buddy Gabrielle.

"Over my dead body!" I shot downwards, now the games were over. I scanned the ground, realizing was over Arizona. "Yes!" I shouted, punching the air. Home, Mom, flock, Minimum, here I come.

**Ella's POV**

"I don't get why they make us stand around out here for 30 minutes" Gazzy scoffed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the goal post.

"Exercise I guess" I shrugged.

"We fly almost every day! We don;'t need anymore exercise than that!" Nudge yelled, throwing her hands above her head for emphasis.

"Wait" Iggy whispered "Whats that noise?"

"What noise?" Angel looked to the sky and screamed. "That girl is falling!"

**Max's POV **

"If you won't surrender, then we'll make you" Gabrielle shouted over the roar of the wind. His voice was scraggly and deep. Maybe I jacked up his vocals too.

"Nope!" I smiled to myself, looking for my Mom's house. I glanced downward. I was overtop a school. Normal kids, living normal lives and going to school. I kind wish...

"Fire!" I looked back, not quick enough. Something big and heavy smashed against my back, bending my wings in a painful, yet awkward way. I cried out in pain and began to free fall. My back seared with pain. I couldn't extend my wings.

"Im sorry" I whispered as the ground grew closer and closer. To Fang, The flock, The son that will never know his mother, Mom, Ella, even Dylan. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Angel's face. Pur shock, fear, happiness, and devastation crossed her eyes.

Max was Alive.

**Fang's POV**

"She going to die!" Nudge screamed, running in circles. "We have to do something!"

Before any of us could even blink, the girl hit the ground, huge chunks or dirt, rock and grass flew everywhere. Dust coated the air, making it almost impossible to see or breathe. After the air cleared, students surrounded the 7 foot deep crater the girl created .

"Who is that?" Students asked.

"Is she alive?"

"Move" The principle commanded. Everybody looked up as paramedics made their way in. They pushed past the students and made their way into the crater. The began to brush the dirt and debris away.

"Can you identify the girl?" The principle asked. The paramedics kepy quiet and continued sweeping her off. I looked around, seeing Angel nowhere.

"Wheres Angel/" I asked Nudge. Nudge pried her eyes off the girl and looked around.

"Oh my god, I don't know" She began to make her way through the crowd when the paramedics gasped.

"What/" The principle demanded. Everyone caught their breath.

"We know who the girl is"

"Who!" Angel demanded, hopping outta nowhere and jumping down into the crater. "I might know her!"

The paramedic looked up at Angel "Do you know anyone named Maximum Ride?"

The whole crowd gasped. I looked to Iggy and Gazzy who had disbelief across their faces. Nudge had begun to push past everyone, following Angel.

"Let me see!" She demanded, shoving away the paramedics.

**Nudge's POV**

I shoved away a doctor with all my might, he flew backwards, hitting his head and a huge chunk of rock. I brushed away the debris from the so called 'Max' and studied her face. It was definitely Max's face.

"Check her back" Angel whispered. Gazzy's hands appeared outta nowhere and flipped Max over. A pair of brown streaked wings were smashed unnaturally against her back. Tears filled my eyes. She hadn't been dead. But maybe she was now.

**So many cliffies! :) Sorry! **

**R&R and more chapters will pop up, faster and quicker!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! Sorry I kepy you waiting but...i have alife :) I know, I left off on the worst possible sentence I could, or at least I think I did. Haha. Anyways, here ya go...on with the story. **

**Chapter 24**

**Max's POV**

"No way" I almost dropped my son. I let out a tiny gasp and clutched my waist. I patted his back and set him on the floor. He waddled away. He just learned to walk. Yesterday.

Jeb nodded and handed me a stck of papers "Its in the find black print"

He pulled out an old, fading yellow folder. I held my breath as he slowly opened it. Like in those cheesy scary movies where they slowly open the door when the know as well as they know their hand that there is some dude behind their, holding a bloody knife.

"This is amazing" I flipped through the papers, names and pictures, birth dates, addresses, everything was in this folder. I pulled out one paper and read...

_Henry Volture. _

_Parents: Jorgina and Fredrick Volture. _

Under the names were a picture of a very pretty woman with dark black hair and ghostly features. The man looked a great deal like Fang. Long dark hair, even darker eyes, olive skin with a defined jaw. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Fang's real name was Henry.

"Henry!" I contained my giggles by clenching my jaw.

"You all have real names" Jeb explained. "And Fang''s happens to be Henry Volture"

I kept flipping through the pages, reading different names and parents. "Elena and Eric Gastro" I read allowed. "Also known as Angel and Gazzy." I skipped Iggy's page and looked at Nudge's "Monique Realz"

"I wasn't lying to you Max" Jeb gave me a slanted smiled like he use to. Before he supposively 'died' then magically reappeared 2 years later at the school. As a whitecoat.

"I didn't day you were lying to me, I said I didn't believe you"

Jeb rolled his eyes. He actually rolled his eyes, and snatched the papers from my hands. "You can't tell the others"

"Why not?" I asked, putting my hhands on my hips.

"Because..."

"Well spit it out Mr. Secrets." I paused "Have you been keeping this from us? Me and my flock?"

"n-no" Jeb stuttered taking a step back. I reached for the papers but he slapped me across the face. "Get back" He commanded, almost like I was a dog. A freaking dog. I backed up, seriously shocked, thats when - …...

I bolted upright, sweat slowly running down my forehead. It was just a dream. A dream i'd had way too many times. Where Jeb showed me the flocks real names and parents, Fang's name was something stupid, then Jeb slapped me.

"Nice to see you awake Max" I looked over at Fang who lazily lounged in a chair next to my bed. His long black hair had been trimmed up, letting me sorta see his face.

"Nice to see you alive" I rolled my eyes and threw the covers back.

"Such a nice way to greet your boyfriend that though you were dead. Everyone though you were dead. Until, you weirdly fell from the sky, nearly giving us and a whole bunch of other kids a heart attack"

"Woops" I shrugged and slipped out of bed. My wings ached to open, my legs itched to run, my body wanting to just kick some Eraser butt.

"Im glad your alive though" Fang smiled then winked at me, not moving from his spot on the chair.

"Im glad that your glad that im alive" I laughed

"Well, im glad that your glad that im glad that your alive" Fang smirked.

"Ok" I said holding my head "Headache" Fang chuckled and stood up, towering almost a foot above me. Is it just me, or has he just shot up. It actually kinda made me mad. Fang reached out, taking my hands in his and pulling me close.

"You really scared me there" He mumbled into the crook of my neck. I sighed. If I though Fang was dead and he just randomly fell from the sky,yeah. It'd freak me out too.

"Im sorry" I smiled "It really wasn't planned. I'd escaped headquarters then they followed me with a chopper, then something hit me in the back and I just dropped like a rock"

Fang pressed his lips together and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what it could've been. The only evidence was a giant crater you created and yourself."

"Nice" I muttered. "Hows my monster baby?"

Fang's smiled dissolved as he looked down at me "He isn't a monster, and he's learned to walk."

"Any words yet?"

"Not yet. Its funny how he's learned to walk, yet he can't talk." Fang released me and crossed the room, picking up a small old teddy bear from the shelf.

"Hey" I said remembering the bear "Its Celeste"

"Yeah, he's become so attached to this bear, he won't sleep or move without it."

"Then how is he managing?" I asked.

"He's playing with Nudge" Fang placed the bear in my cut up hands. The fur was stale, a little bald in some places. One eyes was missing and the angel wings were cut up and faded. All in all, the bear looked awful, but if my baby loved it, I did.

"I wanna see him" I said firmly. I hadn't seen my child in forever. My little bundle of joy. Actually, my little bundle of trouble, but I loved the kid anyway. Fang left the room, leaving only me and the bear. I decided to see how magnificently horrible I looked. I swept across the room to the bathroom, spotting major things wrong with me.

My hair looked like a birds nest, my face was bruised, cut, and most certainly filthy. My left ankle was slightly swollen and there was a bandage around my right hand. It hurt to move my fingers also. My whole body felt achy and stiff. I do not recommend falling from the sky. My throat stung and was scratchy when I talked. On top of everything, I felt like I was having a mini brain explosion.

"Is mommy ok?" I glanced at the doorway, a small dark haired child looked up at me with sky blue eyes. Blue? I though they were brown, like mine.

"Hi sweetie" I picked him and and set him on my hip. He sucked on his fingers and drooled a little. He looked around 3, not like 5 or anything. His hair reached his shoulders, reminding me of Fang's.

"I missed you mommy" He wrapped his tiny little arms around my neck and buried his face in my shoulder. I patted his back and he gripped harder.

"Daddy said you couldn't talk" I laughed.

"Daddy is a big fat liar pants" Minimum pouted, releasing me. He sat back in my arms, crossed his arms and frowned. So adorable.

"Am not" Fang frowned in the doorway. He crossed hius arms and leaned against the frame. "I just exaggerated"

"a little much da-da" Minimum slurred. He rested his head on my shoulder. I laughed as Fang stepped closer to me. His eyes were unreadable. Sometimes wish I could read him. He was so dark dark and mysterious. Why does love have to be so weird?

"I love you Maximum Ride" He whispered wrapping me and Minimum into a soft hug.

"I love you more F-Nick"

"Hey" He murmured. "That was a one time thing"

I laughed and handed him our son. Our son. Not some abandoned kid who we adopted who isn't even ours. A little boy with dark black and white wings who is 92% human and 2% avian. Us. Our big family grew. With one more. Who knows, maybe there will be more.

**The end! **

**:) I love the ending. For all you readers out there shouting "NO!" There will be a sequel :) just gotta wait and see :)**

**Night for now my lovelies. **


	25. AN

Im sure you've all probably guessed, this story is dying. Haha, i've completely ditched FanFiction (SORRY!) and moved on to another site. Its called WattPad. (Check it out, its awesome)

I just can;t find myself to write Fanfiction anymore.

Super super SUPER sorry!

If you want any info on the stories I never gave out, and stuff like that, inbox me and i'll explaine everything. Mkay?

Bye :)


End file.
